¿Nuestro Legado? La Sangre
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Tres Clanes, los mas fuertes de su especie, liderados por el que prevalece el legado mas puro: Los Haruno. Dos de los clanes se pelean por poseer un vinculo con la primogénita de los Haruno, para así volver su legado aun mas fuerte y puro. La Princesa Cerezo, apodada así por su abuelo desde su nacimiento, primogénita, es el blanco principal de los clanes.
1. Cuando Todo Comenzó

He llorado tanto estos meses que ya de mis ojos no brota ni una sola lagrima.

Siento un dolor fuerte en mi pecho, como si tuviera una estaca clavada, como si me estuvieran pegando con un tubo justo donde esta el corazón, siento un escozor horrible en los ojos, una sensación patética, pero ya mis ojos no son capaces de soltar ni una sola lagrima, se encuentran secos de tanto que he llorado.

Debería seguir llorando, sacando todo esto que siento, toda esta desesperación y dolor que me abruma, pero es imposible, ya no tengo más lagrimas.

¿Quien soy?

Fácil de responder, me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno, un apellido particular ya que soy una vampiresa, y no una normal, una vampiresa de sangre real, descendiente de la rama principal de Vampiros Pura Sangre, Los Haruno, soy la heredera legítima al trono, La Princesa Cerezo.

Todo eso por que por mis venas corre sangre de mi antepasado, del primer inmortal, mi bisabuelo, Sanosuke Haruno, el primer inmortal que existió en el mundo.

De ahí nace mi abuelo, muchas personas lo apodaron como Vlad, El Caballero de la Oscuridad, las cuales decían era un vampiro, ya que a diferencia de mi bisabuelo, el creció dependiendo de la sangre, la tomaba mordiendo y matando tanto a animales como a humanos en la oscuridad de la noche, bebía su sangre con ayuda de sus colmillos, por eso nace la leyenda y los humanos nos nombraron vampiros.

Mi abuelo conoció y se enamoro de una mujer, descendiente directa de la familia de su madre, eso quiere decir que la sangre que corría por las venas de esa mujer era idéntica a la de mi abuelo, por esa razón nuestro legado es mas fuerte que cualquier otro, la sangre de los Haruno es la más pura que hay, ella fue mordida para prevalecer ese legado y volverla como mi abuelo.

De esa unión nació mi padre, Kizashi Haruno, por ser el mayor también fue el heredero legítimo al trono, el se enamoro de una mujer, que para todo vampiro pura sangre es un pecado, por el simple hecho de que se enamoro de una mortal, una humana, mi madre.

Mi padre tuvo que pelear y enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos y también a mi abuelo para que aceptara a mi madre y pudiera convertirla, cuando por fin lograron estar juntos mi padre la convirtió y les llego la noticia de que mi madre estaba embarazada.

De esa unión, naci yo, Sakura Haruno, mi mama me puso ese nombre para darle honor no solo a mi cabello, ya que es de un particular color rosado, si no también el hecho de que justo en el momento que me dio a luz, los arboles de cerezos se encontraban floreados, inmensos arboles frondosos y tupidos de cerezos fue lo que mi mama observo por la ventana aquel día de mi nacimiento.

Después que naci, mi padre quiso mudarse a una residencia en el mundo mortal, el quería criarme como fue criada mi mamá, como una humana, no quería que fuera criada alrededor de los demás vampiros y que cuando creciera me convirtiera en una arrogante y fría mujer que odiara a los humanos, como tampoco quería que creciera alimentándome de sangre humana, si no de sangre de animales.

Oto-San una vez que conoció a mi madre cambio de beber sangre humana a tomar sangre animal, pero tampoco crean que el salía en las noches a la ciudad, cazaba y mataba humanos, no, a mi abuelo nunca le han caído bien los mortales por eso dejo de matarlos y ahora solamente los respeta.

Desde que los médicos crearon la donación de sangre para embolsarla y guardarla hasta que las necesitaran, mi abuelo se puso a trabajar en centros médicos y también puso a trabajar a sus seguidores mas cercanos, que pudieran controlarse, para cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad hurtaran bolsas de sangre y las llevaran al castillo para alimentar a los demás vampiros, claro algunos también cazaban animales.

En fin, a mi abuelo nunca le gusto cazar animales, como tampoco matar a humanos por mucho que los odiase, por eso, después de trabajar en centros médicos, construyo hospitales y clínicas alrededor del mundo, al ser hospitales que se hicieron famosos pedían donaciones de sangre a las cuales asistían muchas personas por eso siempre tenía bolsas de sangre con que alimentarse tanto a el como al pueblo.

Pero por mucho que sea, era sangre humana y mi padre no quería que yo creciera alimentándome de esa droga, por que eso es la sangre humana para los vampiros, una droga, es tan deliciosa, tan sabrosa que es difícil de resistir, pero el resistió por el simple hecho de que mi madre fue humana.

Cuando naci me alimentaba de la leche materna de mi madre, hasta que llego un momento en que la leche no me satisfacía y me empezaron a dar biberones con sangre humana, humana por que era lo único que me saciaba, pero cuando fui creciendo al tener dos años mas o menos, mi papa me llevo a un bosque alejado de la ciudad y me enseño a cazar.

Dirán que es imposible por la corta edad, pero los vampiros evolucionan y se independizan mucho mas rápido que los humanos, por eso es que a esa edad yo ya sabia hablar, caminar, correr y cazar.

Después que me enseño a cazar me acostumbre tan rápido a la sangre animal que no recuerdo en estos momentos que tan deliciosa puede ser la sangre humana, según mi papa es mejor que no lo recuerde, ya que no iba a tener que me tentara en el futuro, por que el si recordaba el sabor y muchas veces estuvo tentado a beber otra vez sangre humana, pero lucho contra sus instintos y no lo volvió a hacer.

Oto-San no solo me enseño a cazar, también me enseño a luchar, a defenderme, a valerme por mi misma para cuando llegara el momento.

El momento en que los hijos del sol nos atacaran, solamente por ser inmortales y mas aun pertenecer a la familia real, ya que según ellos, nuestros antepasados fueron pecadores del mundo y teníamos que pagarlo.

Ellos habían atacado mucho antes de que yo naciera pero perdieron y los únicos que lograron quedar con vida se escondieron entre las sombras, volviendo a crear poco a poco un clan, volviéndose más fuertes, incluso tenían hombres lobos bajo su custodia, para cuando se sintieran aun más fuertes, atacar nuevamente, eso justamente paso hace tres meses…

 **(Flash Back)**

Estaba con mis amigas Ino y Ten-Ten en mi casa, como un día cualquiera, cuando se escucho una explosión que derribo parte de la entrada de la casa, en el momento en el que iba ver que es lo que estaba pasando, se encontraban delante de mi, mis padres y al frente de ellos pude observar alrededor de 30 hombres mas o menos, vestidos de negro y unos 15 tenían armas.

Poco a poco de atrás se acerco uno que parecía ser el jefe, saludo a mis padres y fue cuando me di cuenta que se trataban de los llamados hijos del sol, como también lograba entender el por que de ese horrible olor se había colado, tenía como a unos 8 hombres lobos con el.

Mis padres no respondieron, el hombre se echo a reír e inclino un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda, al hacerlo la luz del sol quedo expuesta y se poso encima de mis padres pero no les paso absolutamente nada.

 **-** Tsk, como lo suponía, no son débiles ante la luz del sol, se debe a la evolución enorme que han tenido el ultimo siglo, sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil derrotar al príncipe legitimo al trono, pero tampoco me va a costar tanto… ya que en estos años sin aparecerme he logrado perfeccionar una bala, que, siendo usada por las armas es letal para ustedes, ya que la hemos probado anteriormente y resulto 100% eficaz contra cualquier vampiro.

Termino de hablar y con solo levantar la mano los hombres que se encontraban armados levantaron las ametralladoras apuntando a mis padres, no me asuste por que las balas no nos hacen daño, pero si me entro un pequeño sustito por lo que había dicho anteriormente el hombre ese.

 **-** Me tarde en mejorar las balas, sabia a la perfección que el sol no les hace efecto físicamente, por eso me surgió una incógnita ¿que pasaría si los rayos fueran reflejados en su interior? es decir, dentro de sus cuerpos, por eso otra pregunta apareció, ¿y si lograba perfeccionar una bala, para poder sellar dentro suyo rayos potentes parecidos a los del sol?, investigue bastante, hasta que logre perfeccionar la bala a como yo la quería e imaginaba, con muchos procesos logre incrustar una luz tan potente como la de los rayos del sol en una simple bala de metal: Luz Ultra Violeta.

Me quede pensando lo que había dicho, no lograba entender muy bien a lo que se refería, era algo absurdo, pude leer en la cara de mi padre un poco de confusión, mire al hombre que hablaba anteriormente y pude observar una sonrisa en su rostro, sentí como mi padre se tensaba un poco, el hombre se metió la mano en el bolsillo, agarro algo y luego la saco en un puño, sonrió aun mas ampliamente, hacia mi padre en especifico, después todo paso muy lento a mi alrededor… Vi como el tipo le tiraba a mi padre lo que parecía ser una bala, pero muy rara, se tornaba de un color azul violeta… Justo en el momento en que mi padre la agarro el mismo hombre saco una pistola con la cual apunto a mi madre y le disparo tres veces, mi madre sin poder esquivarlas se quedo parada en el mismo lugar recibiendo el impacto el cual no le haría daño alguno.

O eso pensé, hasta que vi como convulsiono y cayo al piso de rodillas botando sangre por la boca, me asuste mucho y solo conseguí ver la cara de mi padre, estaba sorprendido y asustado, giro su rostro hacia el cuerpo de mama que yacía tirada en el piso, con horror se acerco a ella, yo estaba en shock, no lo podía creer…

Escuche a mi padre gemir y sollozar… Susurrándole a mi madre que aguantara… Después escuche a mi Oka-San diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba… Lo mucho que me amaba a mí y que me protegiera hasta la muerte… Después, nada… Vi delante de mis ojos como el cuerpo de mi madre se consumía dejando ver unas luces de color azul…

Vi a mi padre se tensarse y lentamente pero firme se levantaba, enfrentando a aquel hombre, logre verle los ojos a mi Oto-San, eran de un color sangre, sus colmillos se habían agrandado, estaba dejando salir su lado demoniaco, su lado mas fuerte y aterrador, sentí como desprendía un aura de lo mas tenebrosa que me dejo helada.

 **-** Como puedes ver lo conseguí, eso que tienes en tu mano **-** Mi padre abrió la mano y se la miro, dejando ver una bala de un color azul violeta como había dicho **-** Es una bala hecha completamente a base de Luz Ultra Violeta y como pudiste observar tu mismo, letal para los vampiros **-** Mientras reía cínicamente.

Mi padre hizo ademan de moverse pero el hombre fue mas rápido y lo detuvo haciendo que volvieran a apuntarlo y después con la misma pistola que mato a mi madre me apunto a mi, haciendo que me tensara.

 **-** No, no, no, si te mueves, la mato, al igual que hice con tu querida esposa, así que calmaos hombre, que esto esta por empezar, tampoco pienses en atacarme sorpresivamente con tus poderes de velocidad por que esos hombres que ves armados atrás de mi te van a descargar los rifles completos que portan cada uno y no creo que pienses en dejar a tu hija que ya se quedo sin madre también sin padre, ¿o si?

Pude observar en mi padre una sonrisa entre triste, sincera y amarga, la cual después se volvió cínica…

 **-** ¿De que me vale hacerte caso? Si yo se perfectamente que vas a terminar matando a todos los presentes aquí…

Sentí como mis amigas se tensaban atrás de mi, por un momento se me había olvidado su presencia y que por mi culpa podían morir en este preciso momento, voltee a verlas, sus facciones eran de terror y miedo, pero sus ojos reflejaban seguridad, gire mi rostro otra vez al de mi padre, el cual me miro fijamente a los ojos, siempre habían dicho que desde muy pequeña entre mi padre y yo se creaba una conexión enorme y que podíamos hablar con solamente la mirada y siempre pasaba así, siempre entendía lo que me quería decir con solo verlo a los ojos, solo que en ese momento no quise creer nada de lo que sus ojos me habían dicho.

Los vi claramente y me reflejaron miedo, pero también seguridad, después pude lograr observar como con solo una mirada se estaba despidiendo y diciéndome que confiaba al 100% en mi, ponía toda su confianza sobre mi, de que iba a poder salir viva de aquí e iba a proteger a mis seres queridos que estos momentos eran mis amigas las cuales se encontraban a mis espaldas… se estaba despidiendo de mi, eso solo significaba que…

-¡NO! Oto-San no lo hagas, onegai… **-** Le suplique, el negó con la cabeza mientras me veía, giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo de mi madre y después volvió a mirarme…

 **-** Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría hasta la muerte, eres la luz de mis ojos, lo eres todo para mi bebe, fuiste la única que heredo esos ojos verde jade esplendidos e igualitos a los que una vez pertenecieron a mi abuelo, fuiste la única que heredo su cabello… **-** Eso me sorprendió **-** La única que heredo su entusiasmo, su poder de no rendirse, su valor a la vida por muy inmortales que seamos, su valor de luchar por lo que mas queremos, heredaste todo lo referente a mi abuelo, pero te veo y veo reflejada a tu madre, por que podrás haber sacado el cabello y color de ojos del abuelo pero eres idéntica a tu madre, pero como te dije también ahí mucho en ti del abuelo, al cual le prometí en su lecho de muerte que te cuidaría y te criaría como una humana, un ser sincero y dulce, no como un vampiro frio y arrogante, que por ser superior a la raza humana se creen los mejores… junto a tu madre lo conseguí, por que con solo verte veo todo lo que el me dijo y a tu madre cuando la conocí, aquella bella humana, dulce, delicada, inocente, todo eso lo heredaste de ella y fue lo que mas me encanto, hija te amo un montón, por eso no puedo dejar que mueras aquí y aunque no lo creas esta es la mejor forma de salvarte… lo siento tanto hija…

Y justo en ese momento todo volvió a pasar lento nuevamente, vi a mi padre moverse a su máxima velocidad pero paso súper lento ante mis ojos, vi como en el momento en que se acerco a aquel hombre con un kunai le atravesó el estomago y seguido de eso pude observar las luces que reflejaron las armas al momento de expulsar su balas y darles de lleno a mi padre… Lo vi caer en el piso con el poco de agujeros en su pecho y expulsando sangre de su boca… Me miro con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, diciéndome ''Te Amamos''… Y después como su cuerpo de desvaneció expulsando la misma luz que expulso el cuerpo de mi madre…

En ese momento sentí una furia recorrer todo mi cuerpo entero, empezó en mi corazón y se esparció, hasta la punta de mi cabello como la punta de los dedos de mis pies… Sentí una energía fluir de mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro me sentí súper liviana y súper fuerte, mas fuerte que nunca, me sentí repotenciada, sentí que podía con todo lo que se me pusiera al frente.

Justo escuche gemir al maldito que había asesinado a mis padres lo mire y al oler su sangre como mis colmillos que se encontraban fuera de mi boca al haberse vueltos mas largos me pedían a gritos su sangre… Esto es lo que se sentía al dejar libre tu lado vampírico, tu lado demonio como nos llamaban los humanos que sabían de nosotros a través de leyendas… El hombre al verme se asusto bastante y me di cuenta de que se estaba desangrando por donde mi padre le había atravesado el kunai y como brotaba sangre de su boca… Hice ademan de moverme y me apuntaron con sus armas, sonreí, avancé un paso nada mas y se tensaron pero no disparaban…

Sin moverme me quede pensando, ya que las muchachas estaban detrás de mi, si seguía avanzando podían dispararle a ellas y si no lograban esquivar las balas y les daban iban a morir, pero por alguna razón yo quería que me dispararan a mi, sentía que iba a poder parar las balas, no resistirlas si no simplemente detenerlas, sentía esa sensación y no sabia el por que…

Volví a adelantar dos pasos lentamente, los hombres solo me apuntaban sin disparar, estaban esperando ordenes, como no se las daban volví a avanzar, las muchachas me gritaron que me detuviera que no avanzara mas, no les hice caso y volví a avanzar, olvidándome que aquel hombre portaba un arma, justo en ese momento escuche un disparo… Una bala acercándose lentamente a mi como sentía que podía detenerla me quede ahí esperando el impacto, mientras lo esperaba pude sentir una pequeña brisa de algo moviéndose a una gran velocidad, el impacto nunca llego…

Logre divisar a Ino dándome la espalda parada frente a mí recibiendo la bala en mi lugar… Escuche su cuerpo crujir en el momento en que la bala impacto… La agarre antes de que cayera al suelo y fue cuando Ten-Ten se acerco a mi lado mientras recostaba a Ino en el piso suavemente… Le vi la herida, vi como iba quemando y consumiendo de a poco su hombro izquierdo donde había impactado la bala, eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, primero mis padres ¿y ahora mis amigas? ¡¿Que le pasaba a ese imbécil?! Deje a Ten-Ten junto con Ino y me levante encarando al maldito hombre que había creado todo este desastre, justo cuando iba a empezar a avanzar firmemente vi como dio la orden y los hombres empezaron a disparar…

Logre divisar como mas de 50 balas se fueron acercando a mi lentamente… por puro impulso levante mis manos con las palmas hacia delante y justo en el ultimo momento cuando las balas estaban mas cercas, se detuvieron con solo el pensamiento que tenia de querer detenerlas, por un momento me costo ya que los hombres se habían detenido por la sorpresa pero después siguieron disparando, puse todo mi esfuerzo en mantener esa extraña fuerza, poder, o lo que sea para proteger a mis amigas que se encontraban a mis espaladas…

Mis mejores amigas de la infancia… Ino mi amiga loca y extrovertida la cual siempre acompañaba en todas sus locuras y ella también me acompañaba en mis momentos de locuras, mas que una amiga parecía la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, me hace la vida imposible cuando le provoca, me complace en todo y cuando yo quiero, además yo también le hago la vida imposible… Ten-Ten ella era menos extrovertida que Ino pero seguía siendo loca, la mas cuerda de las tres, siempre nos regañaba pero muchas veces nos acompañaba en nuestras locuras, mas que una amiga parecía nuestra madre, siempre al pendiente de nosotras, pero igual una hermana…

No, no podía rendirme por que debía protegerlas a las dos, eso me dio mas fuerza, los hombres dejaron de disparar y sonreí con arrogancia al ver todas las balas que detuve solo con el pensamiento, sin saber como lo hice las balas se regresaron con nada mas pensar en que quería devolvérselas, una vez que las balas se regresaron con la misma velocidad me voltee…

No me importaba lo que pasara allá, volví hacia mis amigas y vi a Ino respirando con dificultad y como la herida iba empeorando de a poco, me desespere y por instinto me mordí la muñeca hasta que me broto sangre, puse mi muñeca encima de su herida y la apreté para que una buena cantidad de sangre cayera encima, después le di para que me mordiera, ella se negó ya que beber de un vampiro real es algo indebido al menos que tengas un lazo de unión, no me importo eso, así que la obligue y me mordió, pude sentir como al principio se resistió un poco pero después como iba succionando mi sangre mas rápido, observe la herida y había parado de consumir su carne, la herida se estaba regenerando poco a poco pero todavía se dificultaba, me acorde de la bala y con mi mano libre incruste mi dedo índice y pulgar en la herida extrayendo la bala, la observe, vi como me quemo un poco y la tire a los lejos.

Escuche una risa provenir de donde estaban los hombres aquellos, el horrible olor a hombre lobo había aumentado, eso solo decía que se habían transformado, Ino había dejado de beber mi sangre, me levante para darles frente, cuando el humo hubo cesado completamente pude observar frente a mi a 6 hombres lobos enormes, curándose todavía de las heridas de las balas, como pude ver ellos habían recibido el impacto directo de las balas, no se por que, me sentía agotada mentalmente, pero tenia que ser fuerte por mis amigas, me puse en posición de batalla, la pelea iba a empezar… Justo en el momento en que iba a atacar me llego un olor que conocía a la perfección y como después aparecían a mi lado mis tíos y tía, también pude divisar a mi primo posicionándose al lado de Ino y Ten-Ten, al verlos me relaje y sentí como mi cuerpo me iba pensando mas y mas, escuche como me dijeron que ahora todo iba a estar mejor, que me calmara un poco y después nada…

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente todo paso por mi mente como si de una película se tratase, pude observar todo con claridad, la muerte de mi madre… a mi padre diciéndome todo y sacrificándose… Ino recibiendo el impacto por mi… todo paso súper nítido por mi mente como torturándome, me levante de un golpe y solté un grito de dolor…

Empecé a tirar al piso todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor por la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, no me importo nada, mis padres estaban muertos y yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada, cuando sentía como que iba a explotar entraron a mi habitación mi tía, mi primo, Ino y Ten-ten.

Trataron de detenerme pero yo se los impedía, hasta que Ino me pego un grito, diciéndome que me calmara, que me tranquilizara por que estaba asustando a los demás vampiros y era verdad, pude sentir la ansiedad y el miedo que había fuera de la habitación, cuando me calme me quede parada con la cabeza gacha…

Pude sentir como Ino se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, al principio se fue acercando con miedo, yo seguía sin moverme hasta que sentí como paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, el cual no respondí al momento si no después… pero como le agradecí ese abrazo, me demostró todo lo que me quiere y todo su apoyo, pasaron unos minutos y se le unió Ten-Ten abrasando a las dos al mismo tiempo, me relaje completamente, tanto que creo que me quede dormida… por que si, podía dormir, pero no lo necesitaba como los humanos.

Y bueno, aquí estoy, contándoles lo que paso hace exactamente 3 meses… desde aquel día no he vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, ya no sonrió, casi no hablo, no salgo de mi habitación y por lo tanto llevo tres meses sin comer absolutamente nada, trato de estar calmada para no preocupar a nadie, pero no lo logro, con el simple hecho de recordar todo lo de ese día con tanta claridad me da rabia y tristeza, el saber que no pude hacer nada para salvar a mis padres… Y lo peor del caso es que el tipo escapo, uso de distracción a los hombres lobo mientras lograba escapar.

Ino siempre me dice que no me siga haciendo daño, con la muerte de mi madre no se pudo hacer nada y es verdad, pero también me dice que mi padre murió por que así lo quiso el, para protegerme a mi y así yo las protegía a ellas, cosa que ella me dice que si cumplí, que si las protegí por que están las dos vivas y mas Ino que la hirieron aquel día, ella siempre me da las gracias por que en el momento en el que bebió mi sangre el dolor insoportable que estaba sintiendo se calmo hasta el punto de no sentir absolutamente nada…

 **-** ¡Sakura! ¡¿No te dije que arreglaras todo este desastre?! **-** Mi tía acababa de entrar a la habitación, fastidiándome como siempre desde que tomo el mando por la muerte de mi padre, no le respondí, solo me le quede mirando.

 **-** Bueno no importa, después mandare a que lo arreglen… Escúchame muy bien por favor

 **-…**

 **-** Esto que te voy a decir lo pensé muy bien, incluso lo hable con Oto-Sama para estar segura y… Bueno, el dijo que era mi decisión, así que después de pensarlo nuevamente he obtenido una solución para ti… **-** Arquee una ceja, no entendía a lo que se refería **-** Desde lo que paso hace tres meses ya no eres la misma, ya no eres la niña alegre de siempre, después de pensarlo bastante he decidido mandarte a la preparatoria Konoha High School, la mejor escuela que hay para mortales **.**

Eso si me sorprendió pero no deje que se notara, ¿Porque que me estaba enviando a una escuela de mortales? No la entendía para nada…

 **-** ¿Mortales? ¿Es en serio?

 **-** ¿Qué pasa sobrina? Que yo sepa a ti no te disgustan esos seres...

 **-** Y estas en lo correcto, no me disgustan los mortales como a ti, solo que me sorprende que me quieras enviar para allá…

 **-** Es por eso mismo, había pensado en simplemente sacarte de aquí, de todo este lugar que te recuerda a mi hermano para que no sigas sufriendo, pero como no te disgustan los mortales pensé que esa escuela era perfecta, por que es un internado, es decir durante todo el año escolar te vas a quedar viviendo allá, así también podrás compartir y convivir con mas personas, pero tienes la libertad de salir los fines de semana para donde quieras, pero tranquila no me veas así, tampoco soy tan mala y te iba a echar allá con todos esos mortales a ti sola, va a ser tu primera ves rodeada por tanta sangre humana **-** Por la mirada que me lanzo solo sentí que me estaba probando.

 **-** Así que arregle todo para que tus amigas vayan contigo, es mas ya tienen los cupos listos, ya están inscritas solo agarran sus maletas, se van para el colegio y listo **-** Pero que rapidez…Eso solo me confunde mas **.**

 **-** No me veas con esa cara, ¿Que no entiendes?

 **-** El echo del por que estas haciendo esto, primero que nada sacándome de aquí sin consultármelo antes.

 **-** Te lo estoy consultando aho…

 **-** No, no seas hipócrita, no me estas consultando nada, simplemente me estas diciendo que tomaste una decisión de enviarme a una escuela de mortales sabiendo que va a ser mi primera ves rodeada por tanta sangre humana y que podría fácilmente no controlarme… ¿Qué rayos estas tramando?

 **-** Nada ¿Porque lo preguntas? Simplemente te quiero enviar allá para que despejes tu mente, si es verdad estarás rodeada de mortales y puede que pierdas el control por tu inexperiencia pero es la única manera que encontré y no vas a estar sola, vas a estar con tus amigos, Ino, Ten-Ten, Sai y Neji…

 **-** ¿Sai y Neji eh? Ahora se de donde había escuchado ese nombre de Konoha High School, claro como pude olvidarlo, la preparatoria a donde acuden los morochos por una supuesta misión de proteger a alguien allá, ¿Pero ves? Mas razones para dudar de ti, ¿Porque me enviarías a una escuela tan lejos de aquí? Eso solo me hace creer que lo que quieres es alejarme de aquí, sacarme del camino y no me vengas con la excusa de que allá están Sai y Neji.

 **-** ¡¿Pero quien te crees tu para hablarme de esa manera?!

 **-** Ja-Ja-Ja (nótese el sarcasmo) ¿Es en serio? ¿Quien me creo yo? Simple, la heredera de todo esto, la Princesa de este lugar, o no te acuerdas que tu fuiste puesta en el titulo de Reina por el simple hecho de ser la segunda sucesora al trono y por que según los del consejo yo todavía no estoy lista para tomar el control… Seas reina o no, yo todavía sigo siendo superior a ti…

 **-** Mira muchachita abusa…

 **-** ¡Mira muchachita nada! **-** Mientras de un rápido movimiento me le puse al frente con apenas una distancia de 10cm

 **-** ¿Tu crees que no me he dado cuenta? El vampiro que murió fue tu hermano, tu sangre, eres tan fría que apenas y eso te importo, lo único que te importaba era tomar el mando y nada mas, incluso abuelo que es el vampiro mas viejo que esta vivo sufrió por la muerte de mis padres, puede que no la haya mostrado abiertamente, pero sigue sintiendo tristeza por la muerte tanto de mi padre como la de mi madre, en cambio, tu no, mi padre se murió y tu apenas llegaste a mostrar una mirada triste, en el momento en el que el consejo te nombro Reina por que yo todavía no estoy lista para gobernar te volviste mas fría de lo que antes eras y se te olvido completamente mi padre, tanto física como mentalmente, por que no te creas que estos tres meses has gobernando excelentemente bien, claro que no, no respetas la memoria de mi padre y mucho menos respetas el recuerdo que les quedo a los demás vampiros de el, tu no solo odias a los mortales, odias a todo ser que según tu, es inferior a ti, odias a la mayoría de vampiros de aquí por que no son sangre pura si no plebeyos como tu los llamas, por eso desde que estas gobernando los has tratado como escoria, pero sin que se note mucho para que el consejo no hable mal de ti, lo único que quieres es alejarme de aquí, sacarme del camino para que así tu puedas gobernar por mas tiempo o como quieres tu por la eternidad, pero déjame decirte que eso no va a pasar, la única que va a gobernar por la eternidad aquí SOY YO la verdadera heredera al trono, espera a que gane mas experiencia y este lista, por que te voy a tumbar del trono de un golpe y vas a ver que la única inferior aquí eres tu…

 **-** ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?!

Como vi lo furiosa que estaba, simplemente retrocedí dos pasos para dejar espacio a lo que venia a continuación, cuando hiso ademan de pegarme no hice nada, me quede ahí parada por que sabia que ese golpe nunca llegaría y así fue, en una ráfaga de viento termino delante y deteniendo el impacto, mi primo, en la habitación ahora se encontraban mis dos amigas y tres hombres mas.

 **-** Te dije que era superior a ti, nunca lograras hacerme nada aquí adentro por que con solo la mínima intención de peligro que me aseche van a venir a protegerme y evitar que me hagan daño, hasta tu propio hijo lo va a hacer…

 **-** Sakura…

 **-** Es esa la razón por la cual me quieres mandar lejos de aquí, por que tu crees que allá afuera y rodeada de mortales voy a ser vulnerable, eso lo veremos cuando este junto a Sai y Neji, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente…

 **-** ¡Sakura ya basta!

 **-** ¡Esta bien! **-** Mientras me daba la vuelta dándoles la espalda **-** Solo sáquenla de aquí y que nadie se entere de este pequeño incidente mucho menos los del consejo, es una orden **-** Pude sentir como los otros hombres se ponían firme acatando mi orden y respondiendo con un ''Hai Hime-Sama''

 **-** Entendido, pero solo por curiosidad ¿Porque no quieres que se enteren los del consejo?

 **-** Por que eso mancharía la reputación de tu madre como Reina y quizás pueda hasta ser destronada, por el simple echo de querer golpear a la Princesa heredera y simplemente por que quiero saber como va a gobernar en mi ausencia.

Mientras me ponía de costado levantando mi cabeza, viéndola a los ojos, retándola con la mirada, ella se sorprendió un poco, me imagino que fue por que dije ''durante mi ausencia''.

 **-** Si, voy a asistir a la preparatoria Konoha High School, pero no creas que es por lo que tu me dijiste, si no por que quiero estar lejos de ti, no quiero verte la cara durante un buen tiempo y también por que quiero ver a mis amigos, que ya los estoy echando de menos y se va haciendo tiempo sin verlos, como también presiento que otras personitas por ahí quieren verlos y echan de menos al igual que yo ¿O me equivoco?

Mientras miraba a las muchachas las cuales solo se sonrojaron levemente por lo que había dicho.

 **-** Uff… **-** Como ya no se encontraba en la habitación ''mi tía'' mi primo suspiro mientras se terminaba de relajar, pasando una mano por su cabello, ¡Que mono!, siempre he dicho que mi primo es bello, por eso lo amo mucho, como si de mi hermano se tratase **–** No voy a objetar al respecto, si ya decidiste que vas a ir entonces mandare a empacar tu ropa, Ino y Ten-Ten están aquí por que van a cazar contigo todo lo que sea necesario, parten mañana sábado, así que por favor caza lo suficiente para que no pases… **-** Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como dudandoy me agarro la cara con sus dos manos **-** Sustos… pero de todas maneras prométeme que te cuidaras y comportaras… Y bueno… Controlaras también, te conozco muy bien Sakura-Chan así que ya sabes.

 **-** No te preocupes Naruto nosotras la cuidaremos…

 **-** Lo se chicas, confió en ustedes **-** Vi como Naruto les sonreía a las muchachas y un pequeño sonrojo por parte de las dos se hacia presente, ellas tienen novios, son apuestos, pronto los verán y se sonrojan con una simple sonrisa de Naruto, no puedo con ellas, pero es que bueno esa sonrisa de el tan esplendida que hace que veas las estrellas y esos ojos azules hermosos como el cielo uff… Naruto es muy bello y guapo no entiendo como todavía esta soltero teniendo a varias vampiras clase alta atrás de el.

 **-** De todas maneras yo también tengo un cupo ahí, solo que voy a llegar el sábado que viene, así que no se preocupen.

 **-** Bueno, basta de charlas, chicas tenemos mucho que hacer, Naruto ya sabes lo que les dije acerca de esto.

 **-** Si Hime-Sama no se preocupe **-** Mientras hacia una reverencia pero levanto la cabeza, me pico el ojo y me mostro una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

 **-** Ya vete… **-** Y así como llego se esfumo con unas carcajadas al aire.

 **-** ¿Estas lista? **-** Pregunto Ten-Ten.

 **-** Si

 **-** ¡Entonces vamos a la acción! **-** Esta ves había sido Ino, esta tarde seria muy, muuuuuy larga…

Después de esa tarde taaaaan larga y a la ves noche ya que cazamos bastante, en parte yo mas que ellas por el tiempo que tuve sin alimentarme y también por ser mi primera vez ante tanta sangre humana a mi alrededor, de una u otra forma tendría que controlarme, cuando llegue a mi habitación ya todo estaba empacado, descanse un poco y después nos marchamos al instituto.

Por eso en estos momentos me encontraba dentro de una camioneta negra junto con Ino y Ten-Ten, ya casi llegábamos a la preparatoria, era cuestión de un 1min más o menos.

 **-** ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?

 **-** Si Ino, tranquila

 **-** ¿Segura? Mira que si quieres nos podemos detener y regresar.

 **-** Estoy segura Ten-Ten, cálmense las dos por favor.

 **-** Llegamos **-** Pude escuchar la voz del chofer y me entro un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

 **-** Ya llegamos Sakura, ahora hagamos todo con calma, vamos a salir del carro y justo en ese momento te va a llegar aun mas fuerte el olor de sangre humana, así que quiero que te concentres, relajes y si es posibles no exhales mucho.


	2. Conociéndote

**(Narra Autora)**

Se podía observar en lo que parecía ser una pequeña plaza a tres muchachos guapos hablando despreocupadamente, hasta que dos de ellos levantaron su cabeza observando como se estacionaba un camioneta negra en la orilla, susurraron tan bajito que el otro muchacho no escucho nada.

 **-** Neji, si vino en verdad.

 **-** Bueno Sai, Naruto no los dijo esta mañana por teléfono, aunque bueno, tampoco creía que en verdad iba a ser capaz de venir.

Vieron como se abría una puerta del auto y se bajaba una muchacha un poco morena con dos moñitos en la cabeza y de ojos chocolate, Neji no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el otro chico se dio cuenta, después se bajo una rubia de ojos azules a la cual esta vez Sai no le quito la mirada de encima, el mismo chico también se dio cuenta de eso, se rio para si mismo, viendo como sus amigos se le quedaban viendo embobados a las muchachas que se acababan de bajar, cierto eran lindas, pero no, ninguna de las dos le llamo la atención.

Pudo ver como Neji hacia una mueca que no supo descifrar, volvió a poner su mirada en aquella camioneta solo para quedar sorprendido y como en un tipo de trance.

Era la mujer mas bella que había visto, alta, delgada, piel pálida, con el cabello de un exótico color rosado, eso solo le llamo mas la atención, en el momento en que salió completamente del carro y levanto su cabeza logro divisar dos ojos color verde jade, los mas bellos que había visto nunca.

 **-** Chicos **–** Dijo todavía dentro del trance, los muchachos voltearon **-** Ustedes ya demostraron su interés por las dos primera mujeres que se bajaron, déjenme la ultima a mi.

Los muchachos se vieron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir, pues el no se conocía por tener tanto interés en una mujer asi de repente, si había tenido una que otra aventura pero hasta ahí mas nada, el no las buscaba, eran ellas las que lo buscaban a el, por eso les sorprendió lo que el acababa de decir.

¡Ja! Dijo Neji en su interior, de quien se vino a interesar, nada más y nada menos que de Sakura.

 **-** Oye Sasuke, ¿En serio te llamo la atención la pelirrosa? **-** Sasuke solo volteo a ver a Neji.

 **-** ¡Hmp!

 **-** Entonces, presta atención, te enseñaremos como se conquista a una dama, observa y aprende.

Y después de que Sai dijera esa frase junto con Neji caminaron y se fueron acercando a las recién llegadas, Sasuke los siguió mas atrás, en verdad quería ver eso, pero en el momento en que llegaron se dio cuenta que no se encontraba la pelirrosa que lo atrapo con esa sola y misteriosa mirada, solamente se distrajo para escuchar lo que le decían aquellos dos y ya se le perdió, ¿A dónde fue? Neji lo saco de sus pensamientos empezando a entablar conversación con la morena.

 **-** Mmm hola, ¿Como te llamas corazón? **-** La morena solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

 **-** Ten-Ten, un placer

 **-** Hola ¿Y tú como te llamas preciosa?

 **-** Ino, bombón **-** Le puso una mano en el pecho mientras le picaba un ojo y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

Sasuke no lograba entender, ¿en verdad lo iba a besar? Sai también se acerco poco a poco a su boca terminando de besarse por fin, Neji los miro con una ceja alzada para después agarrar de la cintura a Ten-Ten y besarla, la cara de Sasuke fue de puro asombro, ¿realmente habían logrado besar a esas dos mujeres con solo preguntarles sus nombres y decirles corazón o preciosa? No podía ser cierto. De repente una voz que le pareció de lo mas dulce lo saco de sus pensamientos e hiso que se girara para ver a la responsable de aquella voz.

 **-** Por Kami chicos, dejen de pasarse saliva mutuamente en publico, me avergüenzan, no es como si tuvieran mucho tiempo sin verse

 **(Pov's Sasuke)**

Después dirigió su mirada hacia mí y la pude ver mejor y detalladamente, era más bella de cerca, pude apreciar mejor sus ojos, que hermosos, sus labios, que por alguna extraña razón me llamaban a besarlos…

 **-** No les hagas caso, no se están conociendo.

 **-** ¿Ah, no?

 **-** No, ellos son novios desde hace varios años ya.

Esos imbéciles me habían engañado completamente, como los odiaba, pero esta era mi oportunidad de presentarme con aquella bella Flor de Cerezo.

 **-** Hmp, Sasuke, Sasuke Hiraiga **-** Y le extendí la mano, ella me miro por unos segundos, después la aparto y miro mi mano extendida, pude ver como dudo un poco en estrechármela…

 **-** Sakura Haruno un placer **-** Me apretó la mano y me sonrió de una manera que hizo que mi corazón pegara un brinco, me le quede mirando, no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, simplemente estaba atraído por ella y esos ojos esplendidos, nos quedamos mirando mutuamente sin despegar nuestras manos por bastante tiempo, pero es que no quería dejar de mirarla ni soltarle la mano, menos cuando en el momento en el que ella me la agarro sentí una electricidad recorrerme por completo, la observe mas profundamente y vi como se sonrojaba un poco, con el sonrojo se veía aun mas hermosa…

Cuando de repente escucho como alguien me llama insistentemente, sin querer hacerlo y prácticamente obligado, corte nuestras miradas y la dirigí hacia mi izquierda para ver quien me llamaba…

 **-** ¡Sasuke-kun! Por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscando desde hace rato, ¡oh! Hola, emm ¿por qué están agarrados de las manos?

Rayos se me había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle, al darme cuenta y ella también, solo la solté y voltee mi mirada a otro lugar para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

 **(Pov's Sakura)**

 **-** Emm… Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, un placer… **-** Le extendí mi mano con una sonrisa para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo que tenia.

 **-** Hinata Higurashi, también es un placer **-** Ella me agarro la mano respondiéndome.

Una ves que sostuve su mano tuve una sensación que no puedo explicar, una sensación nada confortante y extraña, me la soltó y se giró hacia donde el pelinegro, solo la pude observar, al parecer se conocían ya que estaban charlando de algo que no pude prestar atención, solo observaba a Hinata, no se por que pero esa sensación no me había gustado para nada, me estaba advirtiendo algo, como si Hinata fuera mi enemiga, mi contrincante pero no sabia de que o por que.

Abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y por muy extraño que parezca me dio rabia, algo absurdo puesto que apenas lo estaba conociendo, pude sentir como mis sentidos se despejaban, eso era una mala señal, sin poder evitarlo aspire profundamente, desde que baje de la camioneta había retenido las ganas de respirar, ya que al hacerlo mis fosas nasales se llenaron del olor de su sangre, quise morderla ahí mismo, pero no sabia por que, simplemente lo quería hacer para desquitarme… ¡¿Pero de que?! Si apenas la estaba conociendo, me acerque lentamente a ella sin poder evitarlo, sabia que estaba mal, sobre todo por que mis ojos ya no eran verdes, si no rojos, si me veían seria todo un problema.

No quería hacerle daño, pero mis instintos me llevaban a otra cosa, de pronto recordé la voz de Naruto, diciéndome que me cuidara, calmara y sobre todo controlara, eso hizo que detuviera mi andar y me agarre la cabeza tratando de controlarme, pero aun no lograba hacerlo del todo, hasta que escuche a Sai hablarme, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

 **-** ¡Princesa, pero mira que bella estas! **-** Logro que entrara en razón, pero como siempre haciendo que me ruborizara.

 **-** Si lo esta, pero no solo eso enana, estas creciendo, mira ya lo alta que estas.

 **-** ¿Y así piensas animarme?

 **-** Bueno nana sabes que yo no soy muy abierto que digamos, por lo menos agradece que te dije que estas mas alta.

( **Narra Autora)**

Y como si de un milagro se tratase la pelirrosa había sonreído, fue una sonrisa leve, muy diferente a la que le había dirigido a Sasuke, pero después de tres meses lo volvía a hacer, una sonrisa sincera y sin amargura, sus amigas se alegraron de ver eso.

 **(Pov's Sakura)**

 **-** Jum, bobo, ¿Se supone que debo sonreír?

 **-** Si te refieres al gesto que acabas de hacer no, tu sabes la sonrisa que queremos nana, esas de las tuyas que lo que hace es alegrarnos, no ese gesto, aunque bueno si fue por lo que Ino y Ten-Ten nos contaron me imagino que ese gesto es tu sonrisa…

 **-** Para ya Neji, para mi las sonrisas ya no valen de nada y lo saben, se que tratan de hacerme reír como antes y así van a seguir, pero ahórrense sus esfuerzos, eso no va a ocurrir nuevamente, solo queda en sus recuerdos.

 **-** Sakura…

 **-** Lo siento Ino, pero esta es la realidad.

 **-** Si la realidad es ver a una Sakura completamente diferente a la que yo conozco no lo voy aceptar, lo dejare pasar por ahora, pero no me daré por vencido.

Pude ver como Sai después de decir eso le hacia una seña a Neji, se me acercaron los dos y cada uno se puso a un lado de mi, se acercaron poco a poco y cada uno me beso una mejilla, simplemente me sonroje, siempre me hacían eso, cuando terminaron los observe, en parte los extrañe y me hicieron mucha falta, sobre todo en estos tres meses, mucha, mucha falta, Neji el mas serio de los dos se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

 **-** Se que en estos momentos soy una extraña para ustedes, pero no les puedo negar ni mucho menos mentir que los extrañe bastante, a ambos **-** Mientras me separaba de Neji y abrazaba a Sai. Cuando me separe los vi a los dos detalladamente.

 **-** También me hicieron mucha falta en estos tres meses, me hizo mucha falta su apoyo y sus bromas que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, tanto como sus peleas, los extrañe muchísimos chicos.

Los abrace a los dos, o en parte trate de hacerlo, eran muy grande para mi gusto, después de eso siguieron las presentaciones, Sasuke era un buen amigo de ellos dos y Hinata también pero era mas de Sasuke, también pude notar que los ojos de Neji y Hinata eran muy parecidos, algo absurdo puesto que esos ojos nada mas lo tienen una de las ramas reales de Vampiros, los Hyuuga, no quería pensar en nada, pero si entraba en razón, entonces Hinata tenia algo que ver con la misión que ellos tenían de cuidar a alguien importante en este instituto, quien sabe, con el tiempo me enteraría.

 **-** Naruto nos aviso que vendrías…

 **-** Me pareció completamente extraño, nunca pensé que seria verdad…

 **-** Como dicen los huma-… **-** Neji lo interrumpió en el momento preciso.

 **-** Como dice el dicho, pájaro de mar por tierra…

 **-** Bueno, no se que tanto les haya dicho Naruto o si se enteraron de todos los sucesos y cambios en estos escasos tres meses, pero los que si les puedo decir es que han ocurrido muchas cosas, y el que yo este aquí también tiene que ver con esos cambios, además que no fue algo que yo haya decidido o aceptado desde un principio, simplemente a raíz de la muerte de mis padres por el bien del pue… por mi propio bien mi tía me mando para acá.

 **-** Entiendo, Naruto no nos pudo explicar muy bien lo que ocurría pero si menciono algo así.

 **-** También dijo que el iba a estudiar aquí, pero que llegaba el domingo.

 **-** Si, no se vino antes por que tenia que organizar algo ahí que mi abuelo le mando.

 **-** ¿Naruto? **-** Sasuke había preguntado, pero me extraño fue su cara y como lo había preguntado, como si lo conociese.

 **-** Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? **-** Sai le respondía, con la misma cara que la mía.

 **-** Eeeh… No, nada olvídenlo **-** Dijo como pensativo.

 **-** Bueno **-** Ahora era Ino **-** Entremos al edifico y por favor chicos enséñenos donde dormiremos, somos nueva acuérdense no sabemos donde quedan las habitaciones y salones.

 **-** Bueno si es por eso no te preocupes preciosa, si nos dicen el numero de dormitorio que les tocaron las llevaremos para allá y acerca de los salones, todavía queda el día de mañana, ya que me imagino que deben de estar muy cansadas por ese trayecto tan largo y querrán descansar y dormir una vez estén en el dormitorio.

 **-** Mmm ahora que lo mencionas es muy cierto, ese trayecto fue muy largo y me siento un poco cansada y con sueño **-** Mientras bostezaba falsamente, ¿como iba a lograr hacer que esos gestos de humanos parecieran reales?, me costaría bastante hacerlos mas creíbles.

 **-** Bueno a las tres nos toco en la misma habitación, también nos dijeron que nos tocaría con una alumna mas.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-** Neji parecía extrañado

 **-** Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **-** Yo le había respondido.

 **-** Es que había pensado que te ubicarían en una habitación aparte, es decir una habitación para ti sola, como la tiene el orgulloso, arrogante y echón del Hiraiga.

Pude observar que había mirado a Sasuke un poco divertido, Sasuke lo que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos y girar su cabeza en un gesto arrogante, se ve endemoniadamente sexy, es decir, es guapísimo, mis ojos no se pueden apartar de el, es muy hermoso, ¿De donde había salido? Ni los vampiros que tratan de conquistarme teniendo por naturaleza una deslumbrante belleza física son capaces de superarlo… Guao, ya va, ¿En serio YO había dicho eso?

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con mi mirada observándolo, unos pozos profundos y negros chocaron contra mis ojos verdes, hubo una conexión inexplicable entre los dos, sentí mis mejillas arder, me había sonrojado nuevamente, no se por que tenia ese efecto en mi, como tampoco sabia por que me costaba tanto apartar mi mirada de la suya, causaba efectos en mi que no sabia como controlar, me estaba volviendo loca, era absurdo que yo, un ser inmortal me sintiera así por un simple humano, ni siquiera había logrado sentir todo esto… por el…

 **-** ¡Que bien! ¡Será muy divertido! **-** Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de Ino, ¿Que había pasado? Al centrarme en la profunda mirada de Sasuke-kun… Hey! ¡Que digo! de Sasuke, no sabia de que estaban hablando los demás.

 **-** Mira Sakura-sa-…chan

 **-** ¿Qué pasa?

 **-** ¡Que Hinata es la que va a compartir dormitorio con nosotras! ¿No es grandioso? ¡Ya tenemos una nueva miembro del grupo y futura amiga!

 **-** Eh… si, grandioso.

Trate de sonar lo mas normal que pude y hasta trate de sonar alegre pero simplemente no pude, con solo verla a los ojos me llego nuevamente esa sensación extraña de antes.

 **-** No me han respondido el por que no pusieron a Sakura en una habitación sola, no hubiese sido… **-** Dudo un poco, como buscando que palabras decir **-** Por su condición ¿No hubiese sido mejor?

Se a lo que se refería, a que yo nunca he estado cerca ni muchos menos rodeada de humanos, como iba a pasar el lunes en el salón de clases.

 **-** Lo pensamos si, pero después creímos que era mejor que permaneciera junto a nosotras, ¿Si me entiendes no? Nuestra idea era buscar un dormitorio de solo tres personas, como no encontramos ninguno nos quedaba la opción del de cuatro personas y bueno, no vimos ningún problema con que fuera una nada mas…

 **-** Si, si, entiendo.

Me di cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación, ya que ni Sasuke ni Hinata sabían de que estaban hablando Ten-Ten y Neji, había que interrumpir por que si no empezarían con las preguntas, Sai me escucho mentalmente.

 **-** Bueno como ya saben que las cuatro van a compartir habitación llevémoslas hasta allá, aunque Hinata se sabe el camino, sus equipajes ya deben de estar en la habitación.

Sin más preámbulos ni más conversaciones fuera de lo normal nos encaminamos por los pasillos del instituto donde se encontraban los dormitorios femeninos.

 **-** Ya llegamos, bueno yo me retiro a mi dormitorio, por si alguien se llega a aparecer por allá **-** Sai sonó insinuante mientras decía eso viendo especialmente a Ino, ella solo soltó una risita leve, ya sabia lo que se traían entre manos.

 **-** Yo sigo a Sai, después de todo se puede perder y quiero sentir mi mullida cama debajo de mi y bueno quien sabe y me este esperando la chica que se me había insinuado la otra vez **-** Otro mas, pero había visto a Ten-Ten con una mirada profunda, casi podía oler a testosterona con estos hombres que no aguantan prácticamente nada, Ten-Ten solo le había picado el ojo.

Rodee los ojos mentalmente, recapacitando lo que había dicho Neji de que pude haber tenido un dormitorio para mi solita.

 **-** ¿Dónde quedan sus dormitorios? **-** Ya sabia donde quedaban, pues mientras caminábamos me había pegado un fuerte olor de hombres en el edificio de al frente, pero era para aparentar frente a Sasuke y Hinata.

 **-** Pues en el edificio de al frente, sabes, mujeres y hombres separados, el dormitorio de Sasuke queda arriba del de nosotros, nosotros compartimos dormitorio, pero cada cuarto esta dividido, cada uno tiene su privacidad, es como un pequeño departamento, una salita y dos habitaciones separada con respectivo baños, el de ustedes no es asi por ser para cuatro personas.

 **-** Bueno ahora si, ya me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a nadie por si se me adelantan, apúrense vale **-** Mientras arrastraba a Neji y a Sasuke.

 **-** Por cierto nana, la habitación de Sasuke como dijo Neji, queda justo arriba de la nuestra, no tienes perdida, digo por si quisieras visitarlo, por que esas miradas que se han estado lanzando desde que se conocieron, dicen de todo, solo te lo digo por si acaso, te lo repito, no tienes perdida, ¡Adiós!

¡Demonios! ¡Como lo odio! ¿Como era capaz de decir eso? Definitivamente tanta convivencia con humanos le habían secado el cerebro, en verdad fue capaz de decir tal estupidez, es que solamente espere al lunes, dejaría Ino viuda mucho antes de casarse, podía sentir mi cara arder, estaba sonrojada, como pudo haber insinuado que entre Sasuke y yo… es decir, Sasuke y yo… ah ¡Rayos!

 **-** Sakura ¿Estas bien?

 **-** Ino… ¡Solo cállate y abre la puerta!

Pude escuchar como trataba de esconder una risa, pero se apresuro y abrió la puerta, en el momento en que la abrió completamente me di vuelta y me apresure en entrar sin esperar a nadie, cuando entre pude observar muy bien toda la habitación, era grande, amplia, a mi derecha pude observar un escritorio amplio, con una computadora encima de el, a mi izquierda habían unos puf y asientos en forma de dado de color morado y rosado, mas atrás de ellos había un tipo de armario que se veía grande, al final de la habitación se observaba desde la izquierda unas escaleras que terminaban en lo que parecía una plataforma donde se encontraba una cama con una pequeña mesita, debajo de esta había otra cama también con una mesita, a pocos metros de esta casi justo en el medio de la habitación se encontraban dos camas separadas la una de la otra y cada una también tenían una mesita, después se podía observa una puerta, deduje era el baño, me había llegado un fuerte olor de jabón proveniente de ahí.

Muy bonita la habitación y antes que dijeran algo las muchachas atrás de mi, me les adelante escogiendo la cama sobre la plataforma, era la mas aislada por así decirlo, perfecta para mi.

 **-** Ya he decidido, así que me les adelanto, pido y quiero aquella cama **-** Señalándola con la mano para que las tres la vieran **-** No se cuales elijan ustedes pero yo quiero esa.

 **-** Por mi esta bien **-** Había dicho Ino, nada mas faltaba la opinión de Ten-Ten y listo, rayos no, también faltaba la de Hinata pero por más que quise prestarle importancia mi mente reacciono sola.

 **-** Por mi parte también esta bien, yo prefiero una de las del medio ¿Tu cual quieres Hinata?

 **-** Por mi lado tampoco hay problema que Sakura-chan allá elegido esa cama, yo quiero la de abajo.

 **-** Entonces eso solo significa que dormiré al lado de Ten-Ten.

Cada una fue desempacando sus cosas y guardando su ropa en el armario, después agarre mi maleta y subí las escaleras, la cama se encontraba tendida con una sabanas y cubrecama a juego, de color morado y estrellas de adorno, el olor a lavanda inundo mi nariz, las sabanas estaban recién lavadas, puse la maleta en la cama y saque la ropa interior la cual guarde en una gaveta que traía la cama, saque mi laptop, unos portarretratos que tenia y los coloque en la mesita, me di cuenta que faltaba mi guitarra, observe la habitación y la pude ver en una esquina al lado del armario.

Como me daba flojera bajar las escaleras simplemente me lance de esa altura que para cualquier humano era una altura considerable, después reaccione al ver las miradas que me lanzaron Ino y Ten-Ten, me di cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia, me había olvidado por completo de Hinata, me gire lentamente y me alivie, pues se encontraba dándonos la espalda concentrada en algo que no sabia que era, vi a las muchachas y también me miraron aliviadas y con cara de reproche.

 **-** ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo te vas a lanzar así sabiendo que Hinata es humana? **-** Ten-Ten me hablo en un tono el cual solo pudimos escuchar Ino y yo.

 **-** Tsk, lo siento, me olvide por completo de Hinata, estaba distraída.

 **-** Si ya me di cuenta, Sakura tienes que tener mas cuidado, se que te va costar pero tienes que esforzarte, ahora las cosas van a ser mas difíciles.

 **-** Si lo se, yo me lo imaginaba, todo esto simplemente es una prueba de parte de Haruhi, ella sabia que se me haría difícil convivir con mortales, pero no se preocupen, esto no volverá a pasar, no mas, me esforzare bastante.

Al terminar de hablar me dirigí a donde se encontraba mi guitarra, la tome y subí de nuevo por las escaleras para dejarla arriba, me recosté en la cama para poder despejar mi mente, todo esto era una prueba la cual superaría, no soportaría ver una cara de satisfacción por parte de Haruhi si llegaba a fallar, haría todo lo posible por que sus planes se vinieran abajo.

 **-** Sakura, Ino y yo daremos un paseo por el instituto, para no perdernos el lunes ni los siguientes días, ¿Nos vas a acompañar?

 **-** No tranquilas, váyanse ustedes…

 **-** ¿Segura?

 **-** Si, si, váyanse, yo me voy a quedar para descansar un poco por el viaje que hicimos.

Entre las dos me dirigieron una sonrisa y se fueron hacia la puerta, cuando estaban saliendo les dije:

 **-** Les mandan mis saludos a los chicos.

Solamente observe como a cada una se les formaba un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas, no me dijeron nada y cerraron la puerta, yo solo reí a mis adentros, no cambiarían nunca, menos mal que las habitaciones de Sai y Neji estaban divididas.

Pude escuchar como sonaba el celular de Hinata, al parecer era una llamada, no quise prestarle atención hasta que escuche, como susurraba ' _'Ok Sasuke-kun, ya voy para allá''_ , se iba a encontrar con Sasuke, significaba eso que ellos tenían algo, ¿Pero no querían que nadie se enterara? Solamente pude sentir una opresión inexplicable en mi pecho y a Hinata hablándome, diciéndome que tenia que salir y que si iba a estar bien sola, yo le dije que si, que no se preocupara, se despidió con una sonrisa.

El final del día paso normal, como me había quedado sola en la habitación me puse a tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba, recibí una llamada de Naruto en la cual hablamos bastante, justo cuando me estaba despidiendo Hinata llego y escucho cuando decía '' _Te quiero mucho Naruto-kun_ '', lo se por que vi su cara de asombro, no le di importancia y después me fui al baño a ducharme, al salir Hinata estaba esperando para entrar, vi la hora y eran ya las nueve de la noche, no me extrañaba para nada que las chicas no habían llegado todavía, me recosté en mi cama para hacerle creer a Hinata que me dormiría, al rato escuche que me llamaba.

 **-** Dime…

 **-** E-etto es que es muy tarde y me preocupan las chicas, a lo mejor estoy siendo metiche pero como todavía no han llegado, bueno emm…

 **-** Tranquila Hinata no te preocupes, ellas llegan ahorita, en serio no te preocupes, mientras estén con los morochos no les va a pasar nada.

 **-** Esta bien, jeje a lo mejor fui un poco paranoica, bueno oyasumi…

 **-** Oyasumi…

Todavía seguía sin entender el por que de esta intranquilidad cuando estaba con Hinata, me quede pensando durante un buen rato en eso hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente y después como el olor de las muchachas se filtraba, vi como entraron sin hacer ruido, me imagino que era para no despertar a Hinata, se dieron cuenta que yo estaba despierta, subieron y se sentaron en la cama junto a mi.

 **-** Son las once, me imagino que les fue muy bien ¿O me equivoco? **-** Pude ver como las dos se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada.

 **-** Eso ahora no importa **-** Ino me miraba como preocupada.

 **-** Es cierto, queremos preguntarte por algo.

 **-** ¿Qué es ese algo?

 **-** Queremos saber que fue lo que te dio cuando conociste a Hinata, ¿Te volviste loca? **-** Ino me lo había dicho mirándome fijamente a la cara.

 **-** Esta bien y entiendo que sea tu primera vez con tantos mortales, pero Sakura vimos tu cara, tu mirada, ibas decidida a matarla, como si algo de ella o algo que hizo te hubiese molestado, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

 **-** … **-** Ellas solo me miraban esperando mi respuesta, pero que les podía decir, yo ni sabia por que había actuado de esa forma y para colmo reaccione de esa manera justo cuando abraso y beso a Sasuke.

 **-** Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? Te veo algo intranquila Saku, no reaccionaste de esa manera cuando viste a Sasuke, más bien reaccionaste de una manera, diferente…

 **-** Si, te le quedaste mirando como embobada y te sonrojaste, por un humano, ni siquiera los vampiros que tratan inútilmente de conquistarte logran esos efectos en ti, solo una vez logre verte sonrojada de esa manera y fue por el, el ha sido el único en hacerte sonrojar de esa forma antes que Sasuke, muy diferente a como te sonrojas por los morochos, pero es pasable por el hecho de que ellos son vampiros, pero Sasuke no, Sasuke es mortal.

 **-** ¿Y eso que? Mi madre fue mortal, dicen que me parezco mucho a ella.

 **-** Si Sakura, pero no lo estas entendiendo, ningún vampiro es débil ante un mortal, es decir ningún humano es capaz de causar efectos a un vampiro, mucho menos los que tu tuviste, date cuenta, tu madre fue humana, una mujer, tu abuela fue humana, la verdadera madre de Naruto fue humana… ¿Si me entiendes? **-** Todo lo que me dijo Ten-Ten era cierto, todas habían sido mortales, humanas que se volvieron inmortales y ahora que me doy nada más mujeres, ningún hombre.

 **-** ¿Estas entendiéndolo? Ningún vampiro sucumbe ante un humano, los humanos sucumben ante los vampiros, a las mortales les llama la atención los vampiros, su belleza inhumana, su cálida sonrisa, es por eso que tu abuela, tu madre y la mama de Naruto fueron mortales, ellas sucumbieron ante sus esposos, fueron ellas las que se sonrojaban, se les aceleraba el corazón, pero fue tiempo después que sin poder evitarlo los vampiros también se enamoraron, ¿Si me entiendes? **-** Ino me veía esperando una respuesta.

Pero no sabia que responderle, no es que no entendiera, es que todo se me hacia extraño, confuso, Ten-Ten me miro y esta vez fue ella la que siguió explicándome para ver si así lograba entenderlo al cien por ciento.

 **-** Incluso los hombres mortales son los que sucumben ante la belleza de una inmortal, sucumben ante su esplendida belleza, ellos son los que se enamoran, los que se sonrojan por muy absurdo que suene, por eso es que hay tantas inmortales que tienen amantes, por que ellos son los que las buscan, no ellas, además de que ningún inmortal siendo hombre o mujer se dejaría encarcelar por un humano, el orgullo inmortal y mas aun el orgullo real es grande, por eso tu tía detesta y no se enamoro de un mortal, los humanos no deberían de poder causar ningún efecto en los vampiros por que, por muy mal que suene no están a nuestro nivel, son mas débiles, y los débiles son los que caen ante los fuertes.

Ahora si lograba entender a lo se referían, pero es que aun seguía confundida, Sasuke logro hacerme sonrojar, no una, si no varias veces, logro con una simple sonrisa que mi corazón se acelerara, tanto que si fuese humana habría sufrido de un ataque al corazón.

 **-** Pero en tu caso… **-** Prosiguió esta vez Ino **-** Fue diferente, si causaste efectos en Sasuke, pero el también los causo en ti y mas notorios, te sonrojaste cada vez que te miro, Sakura se te acelero el corazón frenéticamente, los inmortales tenemos un palpitar del corazón mucho mas acelerado que el de los humanos, pero en el momento en que viste a Sasuke tu corazón se acelero tanto que el ritmo que supero el de nosotras y los muchachos, Sakura yo escuche el palpitar de tu corazón como si estuviera a tu lado, logro con solo un mirada y una sonrisa apartar tu orgullo logrando que te sonrojaras.

 **-** Si, si, lo se… Sentí todo esos efectos, por eso estoy tan confundida, no logro entender por que mi cuerpo reacciono de esa manera al tener a Sasuke en frente, me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, cuando le tome la mano sentí una descarga por todo el cuerpo y eso mismo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, cuando vi su sonrisa deje de respirar, respirar no es algo importante para los vampiros pero sentí como si el aire me faltaba, algo completamente absurdo, ya va, ¿Sasuke también reacciono de esta manera?

 **-** No te diste cuenta por todos los sentimientos que recorrieron tu cuerpo, pero si, su corazón también se acelero notablemente, logramos escuchar el palpitar de su corazón claramente y cuando Hinata los interrumpió y aparto su mirada de ti, pudimos observar un notorio sonrojo que fue disimulado muy bien de su parte, lo tienes a tus pies, solo que el muchacho es muy orgulloso y no va a aceptarlo así tan fácil.

 **-** Sakura, fuimos a la habitación de los morochos para hablar de esto, de eso que paso entre ustedes dos, lo estuvimos hablando para ver si llegábamos a una solución y te parecerá absurdo pero a lo único que llegamos fue a que… puede que entre ustedes halla una conexión profunda, que se haya sellado una de esas conexiones de Amor Puro casi legendarias por que casi ningún inmortal cree en ellas y ahora mucho menos después de la muerte de la pareja que fueron los únicos que lograron crear esa conexión, tus padres.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Ten-Ten, ¿Era en serio? No, eso no podía ser verdad, yo no podía haber formado ese lazo tan fuerte con Sasuke, un humano, no tenia nada en contra de los humanos pero es que no lo podía creer, insisto en que es algo absurdo…

¿Como yo, la heredera al trono de todo un mundo vampírico podría haber sellado con un simple mortal una conexión legendaria de amor puro?

 **-** ¡Es algo completamente absurdo! **-** Me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.

 **-** Si Saku, es algo completamente absurdo, pero fue a lo que llegamos al repasar nuevamente todo lo que paso allá fuera cuando ustedes se conocieron.

 **-** Son casi los mismo efectos que causaba, escúchalo muy bien, tu madre en tu padre, pero no te creas que fue cuando llevaban tiempo conociéndose, desde la primera vez que tu padre vio a tu madre quedo como prendido a ella, toda esa conexión inicio justo en el momento en que se vieron por primera vez a los ojos, cuando se sonrieron por primera vez, cuando tu padre sostuvo y beso la mano de tu mama, en ese momento ya el palpitar del corazón de tu padre estaba súper acelerado, había dejeado de respirar y no lograba apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella ni de sonreírle quedadamente.

 **-** ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver Ino?

 **-** Sakura Haruno, no te hagas la loca **,** todo lo que Ino dijo tiene mucho que ver, pues esos efectos que tu madre causo en tu padre son los mismos que Sasuke esta causando en ti, se te acelero el corazón, dejaste de respirar y te sonrojaste, ¿Cómo explicas eso?

 **-** No se, no se como explicarlo, pero es imposible que el y yo tengamos esa conexión, además si asi fuera el y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.

 **-** Eso lo dices ahorita por que no logras entender ese huracán de sentimientos encontrados dentro de ti y por que estas actuando de forma fría y orgullosa.

 **-** No lo entiendes, me refiero a que el es un humano, un mortal, mi abuelo no va a permitir que una relación vampiro-humano vuelva a suceder, será capaz de todo antes de que eso vuelva a pasar.

 **-** Tu abuelo no tiene nada que ver, el pertenece al Consejo es verdad, pero tu vas a ser la futura reina y podrás hacer lo que quieras e incluso cambiar las reglas.

 **-** ¡Pero es algo absurdo! ¡Entre Sasuke y yo no va a pasar nada!

Sin importarme nada, en vez de bajar las escaleras me lance y salí de la habitación, no quería seguir escuchando nada de lo que decían, ¿Como pueden suponer que entre Sasuke y yo pueda pasar algo? ¡Que locas!


	3. Conociéndote parte 2

Sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirme termine por llegar a un bosque que se encontraba a varios metros del instituto, pero el paso de los estudiantes estaba prohibido por ser muy peligroso, pues para mí no iba a ser nada peligroso así que me adentre más al bosque, camine y camine, relajándome, sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche, respirando profundamente para que entrara en mi fosas nasales.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero con la cabeza y mirada hacia el cielo, después los abrí, el firmamento estaba despejado excepto por unas pocas nubes que tapaban nada más a la luna, se podían observar las estrellas, las nubes se despejaron y dejaron ver una hermosa luna, completamente redonda y grande, esa noche había luna llena, la cual me recordó al día siguiente de la muerte de mis padres, ese día después del reconfortante abrazo de mis amigas, cuando anocheció fui al balcón y me recosté viendo la luna, una luna llena para ser exacta, por eso me recordó a aquel triste y patético día de mi existencia.

Me vinieron esos malos recuerdos que me hicieron sentir mal, cerré los ojos con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarme y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al cerrar mis ojos mi mente me traiciono al enfocarme dos ojos negros como la profunda noche que me tranquilizaron y calmaron el palpitar de mi corazón que se había acelerado por la rabia que sentía al recordar al maldito hombre que destruyo mi vida.

No sabía porque había pensado en él, ni mucho menos porque había logrado tranquilizarme, pero eso solo me produjo nervios, intranquilidad y hasta ansiedad, no podía ser cierto lo que las chicas me habían dicho, pero tras sentir lo que me había pasado hace un momento no fue tan fácil negarlo.

Sin embargo como si la naturaleza escuchara mis suplicas de querer pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke Hiraiga, escuche un aullido de lobo lo bastante cerca cómo saber que habían captado mi olor y se dirigían hacia donde me encontraba, después del aullido escuche claramente las patas de los lobos pisando rápido y fuertemente la tierra, acercándose más a mí, eran tres para ser exacta y sin saberlo se acercaban a su perdición.

Después de haberlos matado y haber bebido su sangre me regrese al instituto, para no perder tiempo lo hice a máxima velocidad hasta que llegue a los límites del gran edificio y del bosque, cuando llegue respire profundamente para poder captar el olor del dormitorio y saber por dónde tenía que ir, ya que al salir estaba tan distraída que no le preste atención a los pasillos por donde pasaba, camine por la ruta que sabía me llevaría al dormitorio hasta que pase un pasillo en el cual me llego una suave pero lejana melodía de guitarra, quise saber de qué se trataba así que seguí la melodía de la canción, me llevaron a un lugar un tanto abierto, en el medio una pequeña fuente rodeada por unos seis banquitos, en el cual el tan nombrado Sasuke Hiraiga se encontraba sentado en uno de ellos.

Estaba un tanto alejada de donde él se encontraba por lo que no sabía que me encontraba observándolo…

Se veía tan hermoso a la luz de la luna, en su regazo descansaba una guitarra acústica completamente negra, se le veía concentrado, tocando aquella suave melodía y cantando con su voz, gruesa y ronca pero agradable, suave y lenta a la vez, me di cuenta que sin saber cómo o porque, me había acercado lo suficiente porque sintió mi presencia al levantar su mirada hacia mí, su rostro reflejo un poco de sorpresa, pero no dejaba de tocar, me sonrió y miro de una manera que no supe descifrar, sin apartar su mirada de mí, canto:

 _ **Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y yo he nacido para amarte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y demostrarte que eres mía y que mi vida**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_ __ _ ****_

Me observaba detalladamente, sin apartar ni un poquito su mirada…

 _ **Tú la mujer con alma**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú la que me entiende**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La que me acompaña cada madrugada**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La que me dio el abrazo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **En aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Son tus ojos, tus detalles niña**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Amo el misterio de tu risa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y es que…**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y yo he nacido para amarte**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y poco a poco me enseñaste**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz**_ __ _ **  
**_

_**Tú eres la mujer Perfecta…  
**_

_**Yo te amo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo**_

 _ **Eres por siempre aquí en mi eterna melodía…**_

 _ **Y hasta mil años niña yo te esperaría…**_

 _ **Para amarte y robarme un beso de tus labios…**_

En esa frase bajo su mirada a mis labios e hizo que me sonrojara…

 _ **Yo te amo uuuh**_

 _ **Te Amo.**_

Termino de tocar y cantar, pero seguía sin apartar su mirada de mí y yo tampoco podía apartar la mía de la suya, se levantó lentamente y dejo la guitarra en el banquito, en ese momento aparto su mirada de la mía pero después me volvió a mirar intensamente, ya mi sonrojo era más que notable, se me acerco lentamente y sin previo aviso me tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al mío, aspiro mi aroma profundamente, tenía un brillito en los ojos, yo me encontraba atontada y mis manos se encontraban reposando en su pecho.

 **-** _Tú eres la Mujer Perfecta para mí, Sakura Haruno_.

Me lo había susurrado en el oído de una manera que las rodillas por muy absurdo que suene me fallaron y me agarre más fuerte de la tela de su camisa, se separó y me vio intensamente a los ojos, no sabía qué hacer, mi subconsciente me traicionaba y no lograba moverme, solo ahí sosteniéndome de su pecho y mirándolo sin poder moverme, se acercó hasta rozar mis labios sensualmente dejándome sin aliento, torturándome, pero no me beso, se alejó y me sonrió tontamente.

 **-** ¿Qué se supone que haces despierta a estas horas?

No supe que responderle, me quede observándolo como una tonta.

 **-** Eh… bueno es que no lograba conciliar el sueño y salí a caminar un poco para despejar mi mente, ¿Y tú? ¿Sales todas las noches a esta hora a cantar?

 **-** No, para nada, solo que hoy conocí a una persona en especial que no me he logrado sacar de la cabeza y tampoco me dejaba conciliar el sueño al recordar sus hermosos ojos verdes como el jade, ni tampoco la sonrisa que me dedico al presentarnos.

Por lo que veo si era posible que pudiera seguir sonrojándome más de lo que estaba, me sonrió de una manera que me derritió por completo, es tan atractivo, sexy, pero endemoniadamente hermoso, al verlo si podía creer que había otra persona más apuesta que Naruto, sin poder evitarlo suspire, el soltó una leve risa, inundado mis oídos con ese sonido tan fantástico.

 **-** ¿Sabes cantar Sakura?

 **-** Si…

 **-** ¿Cantarías para mí? O por lo menos ¿Me acompañarías mientras toco la guitarra?

Sin esperar mi respuesta se separó de mi dejándome un vacío inexplicable, agarro la guitarra y se sentó apoyando la espalda del brazo del banquito, yo me senté de igual manera que quedamos mirándonos de frente, no sé por qué me había sentado, cuando lo que debí de haber hecho era salir de allí e irme al dormitorio, mis piernas se movieron involuntariamente y termine sentada frente a Sasuke, él me sonrió dulcemente.

Sasuke comenzó a tocar una suave melodía con la guitarra yo inconscientemente comencé a cantar.

 _ **Sé que no es fácil de creer**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y que la gente si ha perdido ya la fe**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sé que parece ingenuidad pero hay algo que me dice que es verdad**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Que algún día te voy a encontrar y no voy a dejarte escapar**_ __ _ ****_

Lo observaba detalladamente sin poder apartar mi mirada…

 _ **Sabré que eres tú real, real**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Humano fantástico y normal**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sabré que eres tú y que al final…**_ __

Humano, esa palabra retumbaba en mi mente, pero realmente es fantástico…

 _ **Sí, tengo tanto que aprender, para amar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hay que entregar, hay que creer**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **No, no sé cuándo llegarás**_ __ _ **  
**_

Tengo que aprender muchas cosas respecto al amor, tengo que creer en mí y en lo que mi interior me dice…

 _ **Tal vez sea cuando deje de esperar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando entienda lo que es libertad**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuando sepa querer sin dudar**_ __ _ **  
**_

Cuando sepa querer sin dudar, cuando sepa apreciar lo que realmente estoy sintiendo…

 _ ****_ _ **Sabré que eres tú real, real**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Humano fantástico y normal**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sabré que eres tú y que al final esta ciudad**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Verá como todos mis sueños se hacen realidad**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Estrellas encima del mar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Una vida para compartir tanto para reír**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Un lugar donde estar**_ __ _ **  
**_

_**Sabré que eres tú real, real**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Humano fantástico y normal**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sabré que eres tú y que al final esta ciudad**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Verá como todos mis sueños se hacen realidad**_ __ _ ****_

Pero la verdad es que él es un humano, si seguía con esto va a salir lastimado en muchos sentidos y hasta puedo ponerlo en peligro, tengo que alejarme de él lo antes posible…

 _ **Estrellas encima del mar**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Una vida para compartir tanto para reír**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Un lugar donde estar**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Sabré que eres tuuu…**_

Lo observe detalladamente al terminar de cantar, intensamente, él también me observaba de esa manera, un torrente de emociones es lo que había en mi interior y podía sentir todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y yo, esa conexión se estaba volviendo más visible, más fuerte y tenía que romperla lo antes posible antes de que saliera lastimado.

Con dificultad separe mi mirada de la suya y me pare rápido del banco con intención de irme de ahí, él fue más rápido al dejar su guitarra con cuidado en el banco y agarrarme suavemente de la muñeca para evitar que siguiera caminando, quería voltear y mirarlo, pero si hacia eso sabía que no iba a poder irme como lo había planeado, tenía que ser fuerte y alejarme de el antes que yo también me viera involucrada.

Me apretó un poco más la muñeca al ver que no me giraba, se acercó hasta que me agarro de la cintura y suavemente me volteo, yo estaba viendo al suelo, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos caería nuevamente en el pecado, el me agarro suavemente del mentón y levanto mi cabeza, sorprendida y reprendiéndome mentalmente de la poca resistencia que puse, lo vi a los ojos y me perdí en esa marea de sentimientos que causaba en mi con solo su mirada, el me miraba intensamente, ya mis mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

 **-** Sakura… Déjame saber el secreto tu mirada, esa mirada tan misteriosa que vi en tus ojos al bajarte de la camioneta, quiero saber que esconde tu sonrisa, ese brillito en tus ojos que aparece cuando estamos mirándonos intensamente, déjame aclarar estas dudas que tengo con respecto a ti, déjame aclarar esta tormenta de emociones que ocasionas en mi con solo una simple mirada, déjame sentir el roce de tus labios sobre los míos, quiero saber por qué tu boca pide a gritos la mía…

Me sorprendí por todo lo que me acababa de decir, más aun cuando dijo que quería besarme, yo nunca he besado a nadie, nunca había dado mi primer beso, mas nunca me imaginé que mi primer beso fuera con un humano, recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, escuche clarito la voz de esa persona aquel día que lo vi por última vez, _''No voy a ser egoísta ni mucho menos te robare tu primer beso, tu primer beso tiene que ser con una persona especial, una persona que con tan solo una mirada te deje sin aliento y haga que tu corazón se acelere…''_

No pude seguir escuchando la voz en mi interior por que sentí los labios húmedos de Sasuke sobre los míos, por puro instinto cerré mis ojos y trate de mover mis labios al mismo ritmo que los labios de él, no sabía cómo responderle, pero esto que estaba sintiendo era único, con ese simple beso Sasuke me hizo sentir muchas cosas, incluso más de las que había logrado sentir con sus miradas…

 **(Sasuke Pov's)**

Cuando termine de decirle todo aquello me le quede mirando para ver como reaccionaba, se sorprendió, pero después supe por su forma de mirar que estaba pensando en algo, me sentí ansioso, pero como no respondía nada me acerque lentamente y la bese, cuando comencé a besarla me sentí de una manera inexplicable, ahora entendía por qué quería besarla.

Ahí mismo me di cuenta de su inexperiencia cuando trato de responderme el beso, eso me sorprendió porque nunca imagine que yo sería su primer beso, pero también me gusto, yo iba a ser el primer hombre en su vida, quise profundizar más el beso, ella poco a poco supo seguirme el ritmo, era la mejor sensación que había sentido al besar a una mujer, en verdad que Sakura Haruno podía matarme con todo las sensaciones que despertaba en mí, por falta de oxígeno me tuve que separar de ella, como odiaba al oxígeno, respire profundamente para recuperar aire y la observe, ella me estaba mirando, pero lo que me extraño es que estaba respirando bien, como si no le faltara aire.

No le preste atención a eso y volví a besarla, lenta y suavemente, me respondió de inmediato y eso me encanto, sus besos se volverían mi droga, estaba fascinado por esa sensación al besarla, tanto así que sentí me quitaban el aliento y nuevamente me separe de ella…

 **-** Guao… Nunca imagine que yo… Seria tu primer beso **-** Hablaba entre cortado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ella me miraba calmada, como en shock, no lograba entender lo que sus ojos reflejaban…

 **(Sakura Pov's)**

Al momento de separarse lo observe, estaba respirando entre cortado buscando oxígeno, yo lo veía tranquilamente, no necesitaba recuperar ningún oxígeno, pero me di cuenta que fue una imprudencia, tenía que haber disimulado, aunque eso no importo después al sentir aquella adrenalina recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, sus besos me habían gustado, y no solo eso sino que quería más, pero era algo absurdo e imposible, esto no podía estar pasando.

 **-** Esto fue un error… **-** Sasuke me observo. **-** Esto no tenía que haber pasado, es un error, es algo completamente peligroso.

 **-** ¿Peligroso? De que hablas Sakura…

 **-** No lo entiendes y no lo entenderías, esto no debió de haber pasado, tengo que alejarme de ti Sasuke…

 **-** No Sakura, no entiendo nada, pero no por eso tienes que alejarte de mí, tú tampoco lo entiendes.

Lo observe con curiosidad para ver que me decía.

 **-** Te sonara loco y absurdo, pero me gustas…

Me sorprendí bastante por lo que dijo, él no podía estar enamorándose de mí, era un error, hasta que las palabras de Ten-Ten retumbaron en mi mente _''_ _Ellos son los que se enamoran''_ entonces era cierto, yo no le gustaba como tal a Sasuke, solo estaba prendido por mi belleza inmortal y todo lo demás, eso debía ser y era así, tenía que alejarme de el cuanto antes para que se diera cuenta que no es amor lo que siente por mí, sino más bien algo así como un capricho.

 **-** Sasuke no, eso no puede ser.

 **-** Si lo es Sakura, me gustas, es verdad, te acabe de conocer pero me gustas, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, pienso en ti a cada momento, no te pido que seamos novios ni nada, pero si te pido que no te alejes de mí, juntos averigüemos que es esta conexión que hay entre los dos, para ver si es algo por lo cual debamos, por lo cual deba luchar por ti, porque por lo que veo no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero si en verdad esta conexión es fuerte y esto que siento por ti se vuelve más grande, tenlo por seguro Sakura Haruno que luchare por ti, para tenerte a mi lado y lograr que te enamorares de mi…

 **-** ¡No Sasuke! Entre tú y yo no puede pasar absolutamente nada, es un error, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, somos completamente diferentes en todos los aspectos, y tú peligrarías mucho si yo me llegase a enamorar de ti… **-** No sé por qué había tomado su cara con mis dos manos **-** Eres un joven hermoso y normal humano que se cruzó en la vida de una… **-** Rayos casi cometo una imprudencia **-** Te cruzaste conmigo por error, pero esto no puede pasar, además yo no sé lo que es el amor…

 **-** Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo tampoco conozco el amor Sakura, por eso sé que eres perfecta para mí, los dos juntos aprenderemos lo bello que se siente el amar con toda tu vida a otra persona, el dar la vida por esa persona amada… **-** Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de mi padre sacrificándose por mí **-** Yo no me cruce contigo por error, fue cosa del destino, sé que me precipite al besarte y te pido disculpas pero no pude aguantar el impulso de hacerlo…

 **-** Y yo te correspondí el beso sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un gran error, Sasuke no podemos estar juntos, no sabes quién soy, no me conoces, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, en lo peligroso que será si esto vuelve a pasar y personas que no deben nos ven juntos, yo no puedo estar contigo…

 **-** No lo es Sakura, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Yo sé todo lo que te hago sentir cuando estoy cerca de ti **-** Se acercó lentamente y volvió a garrarme de la cintura **-** Hago que te sonrojes, que el palpitar de tu corazón se acelere y hasta te pones nerviosa… Esto no es un error, no sé a qué te refieres con todo eso, ni al peligro que puede pasar si nos ven, ni mucho menos te conozco, pero quiero conocerte, déjame conocerte, saber todo de ti y que tú también me conozcas a mí, no es un pecado estar juntos…

 **-** Aunque no lo entiendas si es un pecado que tú y yo estemos juntos Sasuke, tú no sientes nada por mí como así lo crees, crees que yo te gusto pero no es así, solo estás impactado por mi belleza, pero es imposible que te enamores de mí…

 **-** No es imposible, no te creas, yo al principio pensé también en eso, pero me di cuenta que no, ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir, si me gustas por el simple hecho que… **-** Se acercó nuevamente a mí y pego nuestras frentes mientras me susurraba **-** Mi corazón me lo dice, ninguna mujer me ha gustado como tú, mi corazón nunca se había acelerado hasta que te conocí, haces que mi corazón palpite tan rápido que me da miedo sufrir un ataque cardiaco, siente como esta en estos momentos por tu cercanía.

Me agarro una mano y la llevo a su pecho justo sobre su corazón, había logrado escuchar como su corazón iba aumentando de ritmo, pero, sentirlo palpitar por sobre su pecho me sorprendió y abrumo de sobremanera, era imposible, entre Sasuke y yo no pudo haberse creado esa conexión…

 **-** Sasuke… En verdad lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo…

 **-** No me pidas que me aleje de ti Sakura, soy un hombre muy terco y no pienso hacerlo.

 **-** No te lo pido, tampoco tienes que hacerlo, debes alejarte de mí, yo me alejare de ti cuanto pueda, un ser como yo no puede estar con un humano tan maravilloso como tú, lo siento…

Y sin dejar que hablara o me detuviera me solté de su agarre y me fui corriendo de ahí.


	4. Aceptándote

Cuando llegue a la habitación pude ver como Ino y Ten-Ten se levantaron de sus camas, me vieron y se llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaba yo.

 **-** Sakura por fin regresas, ¿Qué tienes?

 **-** ¿Estas bien? Te veo algo afligida…

Solamente les lance una mirada que ellas como que la captaron por que empecé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba mi cama y me siguieron, una vez estuvimos sentadas en el colchón les conté lo que había pasado…

 **-** … ya me estaba regresando cuando escuche la melodía de una guitarra, impulsada por la curiosidad seguí a mi oído para ver de que se trataba, cuando llegue observe a Sasuke tocando una guitarra acústica y cantando, no se por que termine acercándome hasta que sintió mi presencia…

Las muchachas me veían y escuchaban atentamente todo lo que les iba contando.

 **-** … cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba correspondiéndole el beso a Sasuke **-** Las dos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa.

 **-** Sakura, no me lo puedo creer…

 **-** ¿En serio besaste a Sasuke Hiraiga?

 **(Hinata Pov's)**

No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Sasuke había besado a Sakura? ¿Porque? Si apenas se habían conocido, no entiendo, ¿Sasuke siente algo por Sakura?

 **-** Besaste a un mortal, a un humano.

 **-** Y no a cualquier humano, si no al mismísimo Sasuke Hiraiga, cuando hace ratico nos acababas de decir que entre tu y el no iba a pasar absolutamente nada, por que era algo absurdo que entre una inmortal y un mortal existiera una relación de amor.

¿Inmortal? ¿Mortal? ¿De que estaban hablando? No logro entender absolutamente nada.

 **(Sakura Pov's)**

 **-** Hay ya por favor, preferiría mil veces escuchar sus reproches a que se pongan a hablar de esa manera.

Me recosté en mi cama, tratando de calmarme, con el solo recuerdo del beso con Sasuke mi corazón se acelero.

 **-** Esta bien, pero esto se los contaras a Naruto cuando llegue ¿Verdad?

 **-** Si Sakura, el mas que nadie tiene que saberlo, debemos saber la opinión de Naruto, debemos saber que opina al respecto de lo que esta pasando entre Sasuke y tu.

 **-** Entre Sasuke y yo no esta pasando nada, ni mucho menos pasara algo.

 **-** Sakura deja de ser obstinada, entre Sasuke y tu esta pasando algo, algo muy serio y fuerte que no se puede simplemente ignorar, Naruto tiene que saberlo, si Haruhi se llega a enterar por equis causa de que algo esta pasando entre la heredera al trono y un humano puede ser muy peligroso, puedes ponerlo en peligro.

 **-** Lo se Ten-Ten, ¡Lo se! ¿Por que crees que me arrepiento de haberlo besado? Eso no debió suceder, no controle mis impulsos y metí la pata…

 **-** Sakura, ¿Te gusto el beso?

Sentí mi cara arder, como me preguntaba eso…

 **-** Hime-sama responda por favor…

 **-** Cada vez que te acordamos del beso tu corazón se acelera, puedo escuchar el palpitar acelerado de tu corazón Sakura-chan.

Baje la mirada algo avergonzada como sentía que el sonrojo aumentaba.

 **-** Si me gusto el beso… por eso es que quiero alejarme de el, Sasuke no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo, no sabe lo peligroso que puede resultar todo esto, no se por que pero quiero protegerlo, algo dentro de mi me dice que lo proteja, y la única manera es que me aleje de el lo mas rápido posible, si ustedes quieren díganle a Naruto sobre esto, no me importa, ese beso ya es pasado, no va a pasar nuevamente, por eso Haruhi no se va a enterar de nada y Sasuke no correrá peligro alguno.

 **-** Sakura, estas consciente de que la conexión que hay entre tu y el es grande y fuerte, estas enamorándote de el como el lo esta haciendo de ti.

 **-** Si se llegan a enamorar más, es decir, si son capaces de sentir amor verdadero el uno por el otro no se te va hacer fácil separarte de él ni muchos menos olvidarle.

 **-** Tu sabes acerca de la unión de sangre que se forman entre dos inmortales cuando su amor es mutuo e intenso **-** No era una pregunta, pero igual afirme.

 **-** Esa unión es la que hay entre Neji y yo, y entre Sai e Ino, es una unión muy fuerte, ya que estamos destinados a pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos, ninguno va a tener ojos para nadie más si no para su pareja…

 **-** ¿A que viene todo esto?

 **-** Que eso que hay entre Sasuke y tu es algo completamente parecido a la unión de sangre, la única diferencia que esto va mas allá de lo que te imaginas **-** Ino me miraba tiernamente.

 **-** Como el es un ser humano su corazón late suavemente, desprendiendo calidez y sentimientos, el amor se vuelve mas puro, los humanos aman en cuerpo y alma, diferente a los inmortales que no tenemos ningún alma de la cual depender, los humanos entregan todo por esa persona sin importarles nada, el es un simple humano al cual no le importaría entregarlo todo por ti…

'' _Los dos juntos aprenderemos lo bello que se siente el amar con toda tu vida a otra persona, el dar la vida por esa persona amada''_

Me vino a la mente lo que Sasuke me había dicho…

 **-** Ese lazo de amor verdadero, de amor puro, fue el que se formo entre tu padre y tu madre, tu mama fue humana y logro amar de todas las maneras posibles a tu padre, lo amo en cuerpo y alma, entregándole todo que podía, tu padre se enamoro completamente de ella ignorando todo, sobre todo a su padre, tu abuelo; el se enamoro ciegamente de tu mama como si también fuera un humano, no lo pudieron evitar y una vez la conexión se volvió fuerte no se podían separar el uno del otro, no tenían ojos para mas nadie que para ellos mismos.

 **-** Y entre Sasuke y tu esa conexión es mas grande de lo que creíamos, le respondiste el beso instintivamente, te gusto que te besara, y sin saber por que, quieres protegerlo del peligro, pero también quieres ser egoísta y que el este a tu lado ¿O me equivoco?

Me sorprendí, ¿Era verdad? Me quede tranquila un momento pensando en lo que me había dicho Ino, y me di cuenta que era verdad, una parte de mi quería protegerlo para que no sufriera, pero la otra parte no quería ser sensata, lo que quería era volver a besarlo apasionadamente, abrasarlo y sentirlo junto a mi, no quería dejarlo ir…

Me relaje un momento pensando muy bien en todo lo que estaba sintiendo hasta que me percate de algo…

 **-** La respiración de Hinata cambio.

 **-** Eso que tiene ver en esto Sakura no entiendo…

 **-** Mucho, cuando los humanos duermen su respiración es lenta y calmada, ¿Verdad? Entonces si es así por que la de Hinata esta acelerada e impaciente…

 **-** No será que…

 **(Hinata Pov's)**

De que se supone estaban hablando, ¿Acaso… Acaso ellas no son humanas? ¿Son seres inmortales? No lograba entender nada, pero me estaba asustando, ¿Quienes son en verdad ellas tres?, Sai y Neji tenían que ver en eso también…

Que conexión era esa que supuestamente había entre Sakura y Sasuke, estaba tratando de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que Sakura dijo mi nombre y algo acerca de mi respiración, no supe que hacer, me asuste y gire violentamente hacia un costado para quedar viendo la pared y cerrar mis ojos para que creyeran estaba dormida, sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas, me aterre…

 **(Sakura Pov's)**

No podía estar pasando esto, si Hinata en verdad estaba despierta había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación que habíamos tenido, eso no era bueno, habíamos hablado demás acerca de los inmortales, si en verdad había logrado escuchar eso seria un problema, pero cuando baje y me coloque frente a su cama me estaba dando la espalda, y su respiración se había calmado un poco, quise asegurarme y me acerque un poco mas, iba voltearla cuando justo en ese momento sonó un teléfono, era el de Ino y me distrajo completamente.

 **-** Es Neji, nos esta invitando al centro comercial para pasar un rato ya que mañana empiezan las clases.

Deje pasar lo de Hinata y subí las escaleras, me recosté en mi cama para calmarme tratando de pensar que Hinata no había escuchado nada de nada.

 **-** ¿Qué hora es?

 **-** Son las 5:30 de la mañana.

 **-** ¿A que hora te dijo Neji? **-** Le pregunte a Ten-Ten

 **-** En la tarde, como a la 1, me dijo que falta avisarle a Sasuke y a Hinata.

 **-** Ok, no me apunto.

 **-** Sakura por favor, no seas tonta **-** Ino me veía reprochándome con la mirada

 **-** No iré Ino y es mi ultima palabra, asi que por favor bájense de mi cama que quiero descansar, si es que lo logro.

 **-** Sakura…

 **-** Oyasumi

Al despertarme agarre mi celular, lo prendí y vi la hora, 11 de la mañana, había dormido mas de la cuenta, me estire y observe a Ino charlando con Hinata, logre escuchar la regadera, Ten-Ten se estaría bañando.

 **-** Ohayo.

Ino me dijo sin apartar la mirada de Hinata, yo le hice un gesto y Hinata volteo a mirarme.

 **-** Ohayo Sakura-chan

 **-** Hnnn

Le conteste, Hinata me miro de una manera diferente y después siguió hablando con Ino, al ratico Ten-Ten salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

 **-** Ya le dijimos a los muchachos que no pretendes acompañarnos al centro comercial, se disgustaron pero al explicarle ''la situación'' comprendieron el que hayas rechazado la invitación asi que te quedaras aquí sola.

No le dije nada, solo me voltee dándole la espalda, después Hinata se metió a bañar y me coloque los auriculares para ignorar a Ino y Ten-Ten por si se les ocurría hablarme, cuando Hinata salió del baño, entre, me di una ducha rápida y salí, estaban terminando de alistarse, volví a subir pero esta vez saque mi guitarra, pase mis dedos por las cuerdas comprobando que no se habían desafinado.

 **-** ¿Sakura-chan segura que no quieres venir?

 **-** Déjala Hina, tiene miedo de enfrentar lo que esta sucediendo

Ino me miro retándome con la mirada.

 **-** Ya es la una Ino-cerda, se les va a hacer tarde, es mejor que se vayan.

Ino solo bufo y salió de la habitación seguida de Hinata y Ten-Ten, al quedarme sola empecé a tocar una suave melodía, a la vez que mi mente viajaba a lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas con el pelinegro que no lograba sacar de mi mente, Ino tenia razón, era una miedosa por no querer enfrentar lo que esta pasando entre los dos, trate de ignorar todo eso y seguí tocando la guitarra mientras cantaba, quería relajarme y eso lo conseguía.

El día transcurrió normal, obviamente no salí de la habitación, Naruto llamo, charlamos un rato pero no le dije lo de Sasuke, creo que es un tema que se tiene que hablar en persona, navegue en internet, en fin, podría decirse que llego un momento en que me aburrí ya que no tenia nada que hacer, en parte me arrepiento por no haber ido al centro comercial, pero fue lo mejor, no se que hubiese pasado al ver a Sasuke, suspire acostada en mi cama observando el techo ya que no tenia mas nada que hacer, vi por enésima vez mi teléfono ya eran las 7 de la noche, ¿A que hora pensaban llegar? Y como si oyeran mis suplicas escuche ruidos afuera por el pasillo y después como entraban por la puerta las chicas.

Las vi entrar, venían charlando animadamente mientras sonreían.

 **-** La pasamos muy bien **-** Comento Ino **-** Lastima que cierta persona aburrida no haya ido con nosotras.

 **-** Si, tienes razón, la pasamos de maravilla, comimos de todo, sobre todo mucho chocolate.

Ten-Ten lo dijo mientras me veía maliciosamente, ellas sabían que el chocolate era mi droga, cuanto amaba ese dulce creado por los humanos, entrecerré los ojos mirándola con rabia, ella solo se rio.

 **-** Toma, para que no digas que somos malas amigas **-** Ino me tiro una bolsa **-** La vi y me recordó a ti.

Observe a Ino con desconfianza, nunca se traía nada bueno entre las manos y antes de irse la había llamado cerda, asi que no debería ser nada bueno, al abrir la bolsa saque lo que parecía ser una camisa negra, cuando la desdoble y vi detalladamente, me di cuenta que tenia una inscripción, ''Me Ponen los Pelinegros '' observe a Ino la cual se encontraba acostada en su cama muerta de la risa, yo solo sentía un tic en mi sien y ganas de matarla, suspire, volví a ver la camisa la cual nunca me pondría, la metí en la bolsa y tire debajo de mi cama mientras miraba a Ten-Ten aguantar la risa.

 **-** A mi no me veas, cuando me di cuenta ya la había pagado, pero lo que si te digo es que tenias que haber visto la cara que puso Sasuke cuando Ino se la enseño y le dijo que era un regalo para ti, hasta Neji se rio a carcajadas.

Solo trate de imaginarme a Sasuke y no pude evitarlo, una sonrisa salió a flote a la vez que Ino se levantaba.

 **-** Eso fue súper cómico, lastima que no me dio tiempo de tomarle una foto, ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

 **-** Tanto que lo tire debajo de la cama **-** Le sonreí

 **-** Ignorando el ''regalo'' de Ino yo se que el mío si te va a gustar.

Se acerco a las escaleras con una bolsa negra que no me dejo ver lo que había en su interior, subió unos cuantos escalones y me la tendió, al agarrarla me di cuenta que era un frasco de vidrio algo grande, cuando lo saque de la bolsa mis pupilas se dilataron y quise abrazar y besar a Ten-Ten, era Nutella, ella sabia cuanto amaba la Nutella, mi droga favorita.

 **-** Esto si es un regalo, arigato Ten-Ten, te besaría pero de eso se encarga Neji.

 **-** Si, no hay problema.

Después de eso, baje y nos pusimos a charlar las cuatro de todo un poco para que Hinata nos conociera mejor y nosotras a ella, me entere de que Hinata es adoptada y que no recuerda nada de su niñez solo a partir de los 7 años, algo raro pero nunca le ha querido preguntar a su tía ya que tiene un temperamento algo fuerte.

La charla se torno bastante animada pero Hinata es humana y se sentía cansada y con sueño sin contar que mañana empezarían las clases, por eso cada quien se fue a su cama.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos, una vez que cada una se hubo bañado y alistado con el uniforme nos encaminamos al salón de clases, la primera clase era idiomas, nunca habíamos estudiado pero no nos resultaría difícil ya que como nuestro cerebro esta mas desarrollado que el de un humano aprendemos todo rápido, además yo sabia hablar varios idiomas, era como mi hobbie.

Cuando llegamos al salón, la profesora justo estaba entrando y nos vio, saludo a Hinata la cual entro, desde que había salido de la habitación podía oler la sangre humana por todos lados, pero se concentraba aun mas en el salón, habían alrededor de 20 alumnos contando a Neji, Sai y Sasuke.

 **-** ¿Ustedes son las nuevas alumnas?

Las tres asentimos al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Yo soy Kurenai Yuhi y seré su profesora de idiomas, adelante.

Cuando entramos seguida de la profesora observamos el salón, amplio y con unas grandes ventanas a mi lado izquierdo, pude ver que los alumnos estaban sentados en pequeñas mesas dobles y a excepción de Neji, Sai y Sasuke los demás tenían parejas, eso no me gustaba para nada, no podía tener la mala suerte de ser la pareja de Sasuke.

 **-** Ellas son nuevas en el instituto, chicos espero que la acepten sin ningún problema, preséntense por favor.

 **-** Ino Yamanaka, un placer.

 **-** Ten-Ten Ama, un gusto

Los hombres observaban embobados a las chicas cuando se estaban presentando.

 **-** Sakura Haruno.

Sentí la mirada de todos los hombres en mi, pero solo una me hizo poner nerviosa y fue la de Sasuke, las mujeres también nos observaban pero recelosas ya que teníamos la atención de todos los hombres.

 **-** Ino hará pareja con Sai, levanta la mano.

Con Sasuke no por favor, con Sasuke no.

 **-** Ten-Ten con Neji, levanta la mano.

Y no se que hice para que el destino me odie de esta manera.

 **-** Sasuke se que no te gusta tener pareja, pero eres el único sin pareja asi que…

 **-** No hay problema Sensei.

Sin poder negarme camine directamente hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba sentado y tome el asiento desocupado a su lado el cual daba a las ventanas, me senté lo mas alejada que pude y que la mesa me permitía y dirigí mi vista al frente tratando de ignorarlo, sentía su mirada fija en mi, me estaba matando, no sabia como iba a hacer para controlarme, en estos momentos tenia que controlar mis instintos, nunca me había tomado el tiempo de oler a Sasuke y sin querer en este momento lo había hecho, grave error, en el preciso instante en el que el olor de su sangre se introdujo por mis fosas nasales sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y mi boca se hacia agua, de un momento a otro me sentí mareada, tenia que calmarme, si no en cualquier momento podía lanzármele encima, el simple olor de su sangre me volvió loca, necesitaba abrir las ventanas para que ventilara aire, sentía que no podía controlarme.

 **-** Sensei disculpe que interrumpa, pero ¿Podría abrir las ventanas? De pronto sentí calor.

 **-** Adelante Sai.

Se levanto y comenzó a abrir las ventanas, cuando paso a mi lado le mire con suplica y agradecida, cuando todas la ventanas estuvieron abiertas pude sentir como el olor de la sangre se iba esparciendo, aun lo sentía pero no tan concentrado, eso me ayudo a calmarme lo suficiente.

La clase siguió sin ningún otro inconveniente, hasta que sonó el timbre avisando que podíamos salir, guarde mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude para salir casi corriendo del salón, opte por tomar el camino contrario al comedor, termine llegando a un patio amplio, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida, pude sentir a Sasuke a mi espalda y cuando iba a caminar otra vez me garro de la muñeca.

 **-** Por favor, no huyas como la otra vez.

 **-** Sasuke…

 **-** Fue mi error, empezamos mal, no controle mis impulsos y te bese, déjame encomendar mi error y empecemos de nuevo, ¿Si?

Iba a negarme, se los juro, pero me volteo, me miro y toda mi resistencia se fue a la mierda.

 **-** Si **-** Le dije mirándolo a los ojos y me sonrió feliz.

 **-** Te prometo que por ahora seré tu amigo, no hare nada que no quieras, solo amigos, asi nos conocemos mejor, lo único que me va a costar es no volver a besar tus labios, pero tranquila tengo que ser capaz de resistirlo.

Me pico el ojo y me dijo que fuéramos al comedor que nos estaban esperando, yo simplemente lo seguí, ya no podía seguir oponiéndome a esto.

Al entrar al comedor observe sentadas en una mesa a Ino, Ten-Ten y Hinata, me dirigí hacia la mesa y me senté, Ino fue la primera.

 **-** Saliste huyendo como la otra vez, pero Sasuke te alcanzo ¿Verdad?

 **-** Si

 **-** ¿Y? Cuenta Saku.

 **-** No paso nada, solamente me dijo que empezáramos otra vez, como amigos, que no iba a actuar de manera imprudente y hacer algo sin mi consentimiento y que trataría de no besarme otra vez.

Suspire y levante la mirada, observe a Hinata, al mencionar el beso vi como reaccionaba, algo incomoda, tenia mis sospechas, creo a Hinata le gusta Sasuke.

 **-** ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

 **-** Ya no puedes huir Sakura.

 **-** Ya lo se, acepte empezar de nuevo, no pude negarme.

Los chicos llegaron con bandejas y se sentaron, comimos mientras hablábamos, una vez terminamos nos dirigimos al patio a charlar, nuestra próxima clase empezaba dentro de una hora.

Después de eso el día transcurrió normal sin ningún otro percance al igual que la semana, Sasuke siempre estaba a mi lado, queriendo hablar conmigo, y pasar ratos juntos, yo no podía negarme, después de todo de nada servía poner resistencia, con el no era fría, no podía, nada mas con su sonrisa me derretía y derrumbaba todas mis barreras, me era imposible negarme a su presencia.

En fin, el sábado llego y con el la llegada de Naruto al instituto, ya quería verlo, quería contarle todo, necesitaba su apoyo, por eso nos encontrábamos en la plaza esperando su llegada, no le había dicho nada a Sasuke de Naruto, me había preguntado por que era tan importante esperarlo y que era Naruto para mi, pero no le dije nada, me daba risa como se ponía, parecía celoso por el hecho de que esperaba con ansias la llegada de Naruto.

 **-** ¡Ya llego!

Salí corriendo emocionada cuando vi una camioneta negra estacionarse, era Naruto, sentí como los demás me seguían y voltee para ver a Sasuke, estaba enojada se le notaba en la cara, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Naruto se bajo de la camioneta me le tire encima abrasándolo, mas que todo para picar a cierto pelinegro.

 **-** ¡Naruto-kun!

 **-** Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te han tratado estas bestias?

 **-** Hey, no te pases Uzumaki, Sakura es nuestra princesita.

Naruto saludo a todos y después se lo presente a Sasuke y a Hinata.

 **-** Sasuke-kun, te presento a mi primo.

Lo dije mirándolo y pude ver como su rostro cambio completamente, quise reírme pero me contuve.

 **-** Naruto Uzumaki.

Se apretaron la mano y Sasuke lo observo diferente, como si ya lo conociera, de pronto me acorde lo que dijo cuando llegue, pero no le tome importancia.

 **-** Sasuke Hiraiga.

 **-** Y ella es Hinata.

Naruto la vio y pude ver como su mirada cambio, se le quedo mirando embobado a Hinata, diría que asi fue como yo me vi cuando conocí a Sasuke, sonreí.

 **-** Hi-HinataHigurashi

Mientras se sonrojaba y le sonreía tímida, Naruto le sostuvo la mano.

 **-** Un placer Hinata.

Al finalizar las presentaciones entramos al instituto, los chicos llevaron a Naruto a su habitación mientras nosotras nos dirigíamos al campus para buscar donde sentarnos mientras los esperábamos.

 **-** Hina, ¿Qué te pareció Naruto? **-** Ino

 **-** Si Hinata dinos, note como te pusiste nerviosa cuando Naruto te vio, ¿A que es guapo?

Puse mis ojos en blanco, ¿Como pueden estar interrogando a Hinata?

 **-** Yo... pues, si, es guapo Ten-Ten-Chan.

 **-** Kya, yo sabia que te había gustado Hinata.

 **-** Ino por favor, se acaban de conocer, además mira como esta Hinata parece un tomate.

 **-** Pero es la verdad, además Naruto cambio drásticamente cuando miro a Hinata, tu que eres su prima tuviste que darte cuenta.

 **-** Si tienes razón, nunca había visto a Naruto prestarle atención asi a una mujer, eres afortunada Hinata **–** Y le sonreí.

En ese momento llegaron los muchachos, Naruto con su típica sonrisa y Sasuke ya se notaba más calmado, se sentaron con nosotras y comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, unas que otras puntas de Ino para con Naruto y Hinata, pero mas nada.

Al llegar la noche habíamos acordado reunirnos, los morochos tenían que cazar asi que fuimos al bosque y mientras ellos cazaban con Ino y Ten-Ten que se les unieron después, Naruto y yo estábamos poco mas debajo de la copa del árbol hablando, le acababa de contar todo lo referente a Sasuke.

 **-** Es demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, ¿Sasuke y tu…? ¿En serio?

 **-** Al principio lo negué y después no quise aceptarlo, pero ahora no puedo evitarlo, creo que todo eso es verdad, Sasuke ha calado muy en mi interior, no puedo lograr sacármelo de la mente y su sangre me tiene loca.

 **-** Quien lo diría, tu sucumbiendo ante un humano.

 **-** Y tu ante una humana.

Le dije y el me observo, abrió la boca y la cerro, yo me reí.

 **-** Apenas estoy conociendo a Hinata.

 **-** Con mas razón, apenas la estas conociendo y vi todo lo que te causo, nunca te había visto mirar a ninguna mujer de esa manera, de paso cuando estábamos reunidos no apartaste tu mirada de la de ella en ningún momento.

 **-** Eso no tiene nada que ver.

 **-** Créeme, asi empecé con Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo replicar por que se nos unieron las parejitas, Ino empezó a picarlo con Hinata a la vez que nos reíamos de ver las reacciones de Naruto; nos regresamos a nuestras habitaciones a eso de las 5 de la mañana, yo descanse un poco, de todas maneras era domingo.

Perdonen la demora, he estado muy full con la universidad.

Hoy subiré dos capítulos por haber desaparecido!

Por fa les pido le den una oportunidad, soy nueva en esto.


	5. Perdiéndote

El lunes Naruto asistió a clases, le toco sentarse con Hinata ya que su compañero había tenido unos problemas y lo expulsaron por tiempo indefinido del instituto; siempre nos la pasábamos los 8 juntos, para arriba y para abajo, mi relación con Sasuke iba bien, ya éramos mas cercanos, tenia miedo, sabia que me estaba enamorando de el, Hinata y Naruto iban casi por lo mismo, al parecer ella aun seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke, pero se le veía mas suelta con Naruto y lo miraba distinto.

En fin, así pasaron dos meses y medio, se acercaban los exámenes y Sasuke y Hinata se la pasaban estudiando, repasando para las evaluaciones finales, no era necesario que nosotros repasáramos nada, pero a veces lo decíamos para que ellos creyeran, paso la semana de los exámenes y ya se les veían mas relajados, era sábado y Sasuke me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo así que me encontré con el en un punto exacto del patio trasero, debajo de un frondoso árbol.

 **-** ¿De que quieres hablar?

 **-** De lo bien que va nuestra relación estos meses, Sakura ni te imaginas como me siento, te dije que iría con calma, que no haría nada que no quisieras, pero siento que me voy a volver loco si no te vuelvo a besar, ya hace mucho que probé tus labios y necesito hacerlo otra vez, por favor.

Me abrazo por la cintura apoyando su frente en mi hombro, yo alce una mano y la pase por sus hebras azabaches, la otra la coloque en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y logre sentir su palpitar desbocado, levante mi barbilla y la apoye en su hombro, el era mas alto que yo, no supe que hacer, también quería besarlo, pero tenia miedo, si perdía el control lo iba a morder y es lo que no quiero que pase, se separo de mi y unió nuestras frentes, nuestras narices se rozaban, pude sentir su respiración cerca de mi boca, baje mi mirada hasta sus labios y perdí, lo mire a los ojos y me acerque hasta que nuestros labios chocaron.

Nos besamos apasionadamente, con una necesidad del uno por el otro insaciable, le mordí el labio inferior levemente, el gruño y me beso mas fuerte, metió su lengua encontrándose con la mía, era una sensación increíble, me deje llevar, cuando se separo de mi volví a apoyar mi barbilla en su hombro, debía de calmarme, inhale inconscientemente y la vena a mi derecha se me volvió apetecible, sabia muy bien que mis ojos se habían tornado rojos y mis colmillos se habían agrandado ligeramente, necesitaba controlarme.

Sin poder contenerme le lamí el cuello, el gimió, no se lo esperaba, abrí mi boca y me acerque lentamente a su cuello, no podía detenerme, volví a inhalar, fue cuando reaccione, me llego un olor muy familiar, al alzar mi vista observe a Hinata, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para mirar con claridad lo que estuve a punto de hacer, su cara era de asombro y miedo, solo eso fue necesario para calmarme, mis ojos y colmillos volvieron a la normalidad, justo cuando iba a reaccionar salió corriendo, no supe que hacer.

 **-** ¿Sakura estas bien?

Sasuke me separo de el.

 **-** Si, si, es solo que Hinata nos vio.

 **-** ¿Hinata? **–** El volteo pero ya se había ido.

 **-** Sasuke, tu le gustas. **-** No era una pregunta.

 **-** Si, desde la primaria, al principio pensé que ella también me gustaba, pero me di cuenta que solamente la veo como una amiga, mi hermanita si es posible, pero no como ella quisiera, me dolió cuando vi su rostro pero no puedo hacer nada, yo sabia que a ella le dolía verme interesado en ti, hasta que llego Naruto, el no le es indiferente del todo, pero aun sigue sintiendo algo por mi.

 **-** Si, yo me di cuenta de todo eso, pero es que… tengo que buscar a Hinata, necesito hablar con ella.

 **-** ¿Tiene que ser en este preciso momento?

Lo vi, sabia que no quería que me fuera, le agarre la cara con mis manos.

 **-** Lo siento, pero si, es importante, ella vio algo que no debía.

 **-** Si es por que nos vio besándonos no te preocupes, yo hablo con ella

 **-** No es por eso, vio otra cosa que no debía, no lo entiendes, necesito hablar con ella, déjame ir.

Lo mire con suplica, realmente necesitaba hablar urgente con Hinata después de que me viera en esas condiciones, Sasuke no me soltó, mas bien me apretó mas contra si, sonreí, me puse de puntillas y lo bese.

Le pase mis manos por la nuca agarrándole fuertemente el cabello, lo bese con desenfreno, le volví a morder el labio esta vez con mas fuerza y gimió, quise profundizar aun mas el beso, pero el se separo buscando oxigeno, sonreí y lo volví a besar, pero esta vez despacio, saboreando su boca, lentamente baje mis manos y agarre las suyas, las separe de mi cuerpo y me separe de el, el se sorprendió y me miro sonriendo, había caído, me acerque otra vez a el, le di un beso de piquito y me aleje de ahí.

Cuando llegue al dormitorio aun sin abrir la puerta supe que Hinata estaba adentro, saque mi celular y le escribí a Ino diciéndole que Hinata se había enterado, abrí la puerta y la vi en su cama sentada, ella al elevar su mirada y verme se sorprendió y después se asusto levemente.

 **-** Hinata cálmate por favor, lo que vistes allá…

 **-** Ni se te ocurra decirme que vi mal, que estoy ciega, te detalle claramente Sakura, tus ojos eran rojos y estabas dispuesta a morder a Sasuke, ¿Qué… ¿Que eres?

 **-** Lo que te imaginas Hinata.

La vi sorprenderse y después cubrir su boca.

 **-** Un vampiro

Asentí mientras me iba acercando.

 **-** ¿Pero como es que… Ino, Ten-Ten también son…?

 **-** Ino, Ten-ten, Neji, Sai… Incluso Naruto.

Se sorprendió aun más, la puerta se abrió de golpe cuando entraron Ino y Ten-Ten.

 **-** ¿Cómo que Hinata se entero?

A Hinata le temblaba el labio inferior mientras las veía y después me veía a mí, suspire.

 **-** Hinata me vio cuando estuve a punto de morder a Sasuke.

 **-** Que Hinata te vio a punto de morder…

 **-** ¡¿QUE IBAS A MORDER A SASUKE?!

 **-** ¡Ino cállate! ¿Quieres que todo el instituto te oiga?

 **-** ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Casi muerdes a Sasuke y de paso Hinata te vio, esto no puede estar pasando, ¡Es que te mato!

 **-** Inténtalo…

 **-** ¡Ahorita no estoy para juegos Haruno!

Me quede callada, era la primera vez que veía a Ino en ese estado, ¡Era la primera vez que me regañaba! Me sentí cohibida.

 **-** Vamos por partes, ¿Si? Primero, Ino siéntate, segundo no puedes matar a Sakura, te matarían a ti, tercero, ¿Por qué ibas a morder a Sasuke? ¿Se lo dijiste, también lo sabe?

 **-** No, el no sabe nada, solo que no pude controlarme, me beso y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando estuve a punto de morderlo el olor de Hinata me llego, pero ya era tarde, había observado todo.

Suspire viendo a Hinata, ella solo nos observaba sin decir nada.

 **-** A ver, Hina, oye cálmate por fa **–** Mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba, Hinata solo se alejo de ella pegándose a la pared.

 **-** No es posi-sible que sean vampiros, esos seres no existen.

 **-** Si existimos, nosotros somos vampiros y no somos los únicos, hay muchos más.

 **-** No te vamos a hacer daño Hina, confía en nosotras, no somos asesinas, ven, sal de ahí para poder comunicarnos mejor.

Ino le ofreció su mano, Hinata levanto la mirada, le miro la mano y después a nosotras, suspiro, le agarro la mano levantándose mientras temblaba y salió de ahí para sentarse en la cama de Ten-Ten, ella simplemente nos miraba sin decir absolutamente nada.

 **-** A ver Hina, nosotros los vampiros existimos desde hace años, nos regimos por un alto mando, los vampiros de sangre real, ya que la sangre de ellos es mucho más pura que la de nosotras.

Dijo mientras se señalaba a ella y a Ten-Ten, ella solo escuchaba atenta.

 **-** A excepción de Sakura, ella es la princesa Cerezo, es la heredera al trono, es nuestra princesa **–** Hinata me miro sorprendida **-** De nosotros, ella, Naruto y Neji son pura sangre, pero Naruto y Sakura son los únicos que en verdad tienen la edad que representan.

 **-** ¿Eso que quiere decir? **-** Hinata volvía a hablar nuevamente.

 **-** Naruto tiene 19 y yo tengo 18.

 **-** Mientras que Sai tiene 50, Neji 40 e Ino y yo 30 años.

Observe como Hinata se sorprendía por las edades que tenían.

 **-** Yo… Hinata **–** Mientras me sentaba con ella **-** Quiero que sepas que no planeo hacerle daño alguno a Sasuke, se lo que sientes por el y no fue mi intención el que se interese en mi, mas bien desde un principio quise alejarme de el por ser un vampiro, eso que viste fue un error mío, me deje llevar y casi lo muerdo y de paso me viste, se supone que nadie se debe enterar de lo que somos, ya tu lo sabes, te pido guardes el secreto, si quieres no nos hables mas nunca, pero te pido que por favor nos guardes el secreto.

 **-** Yo no seria capaz de decir nada a nadie, ni por que me creyeran les dijera lo que ustedes son, a pesar de todo en estos pocos meses se han convertido en mis primeras y únicas amigas.

Las tres le sonreímos a Hinata.

 **-** Gracias Hinata **-** La mire y ella a mi, lo mal que sentía por ella cuando la conocí ya había pasado, de verdad podía sentirla como una amiga, Hinata es dulce y amable, características por las cuales Naruto se siente atraído.

 **-** Sakura-chan, me dijiste que no pretendes hacerle daño a Sasuke y puede que no lo demuestres pero tu ya estas enamorada de el **-** La sonrisa se me borro, mire a las chicas y después a Hinata **-** Yo… me he dado cuenta como lo miras, mas de una vez te le has quedado mirando embobada y cuando el te cacha te sonrojas y giras la mirada, eso también pasa con el, me dices que no planeas hacerle daño, pero, ¿Qué va a pasar entre ustedes? ¿Planeas decirle alguna vez que eres un vampiro?

Hinata me agarro fuera de base con esa pregunta así de repente, pero era verdad lo que me decía, si llegue a pensar en si debería o no decirle a Sasuke la verdad, pero no sabia, sentía que si se lo dijera pensaría que soy un monstruo o peor me tuviera miedo y eso es lo que no quiero.

 **-** No se Hinata, tengo miedo de lo que llegue a pensar de mi, además el y yo no somos nada…

 **-** Aun, no son nada aun **–** Me miro y no supe que decirle **-** Yo vi cuando se abrazaron, vi cuando se besaron, ustedes se gustan, Sasuke esta completamente enamorado de ti y tu le correspondes, es imposible pensar que no vaya a pasar nada entre ustedes.

 **-** He ahí el problema, yo vine a estudiar aquí por ciertos problemas que hay en el mundo vampírico en estos momentos, mientras siga estudiando aquí podemos ser algo, pero cuando llegue el momento de que me vaya tendré que cortar con el, el consejo no me dejara estar con un humano, eso esta contra las leyes, de una u otra manera siempre vamos a tener que separarnos, es muy peligroso en todos los aspectos que Sasuke este conmigo.

 **-** Ahora entiendo por que siempre le huiste desde que lo conociste, el se reunía conmigo y me decía todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ti y lo frustrado que se sentía por que eras la primera chica por la cual se ha interesado en serio y lo rechazabas como si nada.

Yo solo suspire, que Hinata me dijera eso no ayudaba.

 **-** El en verdad te quiere Sakura-Chan **–** Mire a Hinata a los ojos y solo encontraba sinceridad **–** No se va a rendir hasta que te tenga en sus brazos, hasta que le aceptes.

El teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Naruto diciendo para encontrarnos en la noche en el bosque y poder aclarar todo esto de Hinata, teníamos que llevarla a ella también, pero no podíamos obligarla, si ella va, será por que acepte.

Después de esa charla con Hinata cada una se metió a bañar y a eso de las diez de la noche cogimos rumbo al bosque las cuatro juntas, ya que Hinata había aceptado ir con nosotras, al llegar nos encontramos con los chicos, para hacer mas rápido el recorrido uno de ellos tenia que llevar a cuestas a Hinata, Sai se ofreció pero termino siendo Naruto, claro esta que Hinata se puso peor que una manzana cuando mi primo la alzo en su espalda.

Llegamos en un santiamén al lugar donde siempre nos reuníamos.

 **-** Entonces Hinata te vio cuando intentaste morder a Sasuke, ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Volverlo vampiro o simplemente querías beber de su sangre?

Lo fulmine con la mirada, Sai solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

 **-** Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

 **-** ¿Ah si? Tengo entendido que si no es por interrupción de Hina hubieses mordido a Sasuke.

 **-** Esta bien, no pude controlarme y si no es por Hinata lo hubiese mordido, lo admito, fue mi error.

 **-** Pero ahora es diferente, lo que paso, paso, Hinata sabe que somos vampiros, tenemos que tener cuidado, no solo tenemos la vigilancia de Haruhi encima, mientras todos ustedes, te incluyo Sakura, se besuqueaban por ahí yo me encontraba investigando y al parecer muy cerca de aquí han estado rondando hombres lobos bajo la supervisión de los ''hijos del sol'' así que hay que estar el doble de alerta, hay que tener cuidado con Hinata y Sasuke, por que si es verdad que andan por ahí, ellos sabrán que dos humanos se la pasan con nosotros y podrían usarlo en nuestra contra, sobre todo ahora uno de ellos conoce nuestro secreto.

Una vez que Naruto termino de hablar le seguimos explicando varias cosas a Hinata y le contábamos todo lo necesario para que no corriera peligro, pero lo que Naruto dijo me había puesto a pensar mucho en Sasuke, que pasaba si era verdad, estos meses siempre andaba con el, si me llegaron a ver fue a su lado, abrazándolo, agarrados de la mano, incluso pueden habernos visto besándonos, si era así podía correr peligro y no me gustaba, esperaba ansiosa el lunes, ya que viajaríamos para ver como andaba todo por allá en mi ausencia y así nos enteraríamos si había algo nuevo por ahí y todo lo que dijo Naruto de los hijos del sol.

El lunes llego y con el nuestra partida por unas vacaciones que teníamos antes de que empezaran las clases nuevamente, Sasuke y Hinata cada uno iban a su casa, se iban juntos pues son vecinos, mientras que nosotros esperábamos la llegada de los choferes que nos iban a buscar.

 **-** Te voy a extrañar Sakura, sobre todo tus labios.

Se me acerco peligrosamente, yo simplemente lo espere, cuando me rozo los labios saque mi lengua y la pase por su boca, el sonrió y me beso, yo le correspondí, ya no podía hacer nada, no podía resistírmele así quisiera.

 **-** Mmm… pues sobrevive sin ellos estos días **–** Le sonreí y volví a besarlo, ya se había vuelto mi vicio, era inevitable, cada vez que lo besaba me sentía en el paraíso y al parecer Naruto envidiaba el hecho de que nosotros nos besáramos mientras el aun no había podido besar a Hinata por que con sus gritos hizo que me separara de Sasuke.

 **-** Ya nos vamos, se te agradece despedirte definitivo de Sasuke, es mas, no confió en ti.

Al decir eso llego hasta donde estaba con Sasuke, me agarro de la cintura y me arrastro hasta la camioneta, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro, quise salirme y me cerro la puerta en la cara, baje el vidrio y lo observe despidiéndose de Sasuke evitando que se acercara.

 **-** ¡Claro, como no puedes despedirte de Hinata con un beso en los labios! **-** Hinata se sonrojo al escucharme **-** Tampoco dejas que lo haga con Sasuke, ¡Eres cruel Naruto!, ¡Envidioso!

 **-** Sakura, estas loca, ¿Que tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto? Ya nos tenemos que ir, si no es por que te separo de Sasuke aun seguirías besuqueándote con el, acerca de lo que dijiste de Hinata ¿Quien dijo que no puedo despedirme de ella con un beso en los labios?

La pelinegra se sobresalto observando a Naruto, yo sonreí mientras veía como mi primo se le acercaba, ella solo lo observo sin hacer ni decir nada, Naruto le puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla levemente, bajo la cabeza y le rozo los labios suavemente, Hinata estaba a punto de un colapso, escuchaba el latir de su corazón desenfrenado, esta vez presiono besándola con suavidad, mi rubio preferido se separo de ella y se monto en la camioneta arrancando esta segundos después.

 **-** No quiero escuchar comentario al respecto.

Yo solo me reí mientras lo observaba, su corazón estaba acelerado y se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado.

Después de un largo trayecto llegamos a la mansión, cuando nos bajamos de la camioneta me encontré con los demás chicos, entramos y yo me dirigí a mi habitación acompañada de Naruto.

 **-** ¿Que se supone haremos este tiempo aquí?

 **-** ¿Apenas tenemos unos cuantos minutos aquí y ya extrañas a Sasuke, Sakura-chan?

 **-** Cállate, como si tú no quisieras volver a besar a Hinata ¿O me equivoco?

 **-** Ya, pero fue tu culpa que la besara.

 **-** ¿Mi culpa? Lo siento querido primo pero en ningún momento te obligue a besarla, tu solito lo hiciste.

El rubio abrió la boca y cerro sin decir nada, después suspiro.

 **-** ¿Quién se iba a imaginar esta situación de nosotros?

 **-** ¿Y en que situación se encuentran, Naruto?

Alce la mirada para toparme con la de Haruhi, la cual me veía con satisfacción.

 **-** Para ser reina, no posees modales, ¿Sabes que para entrar en una habitación que no es tuya, se debe tocar antes la puerta?

 **-** Cualquiera pensaría que tienes miedo de que pueda escuchar algo indebido.

 **-** Es cuestión de modales, no de que escuches algo ''indebido'' como sugieres, yo no tengo nada que ocultar, simplemente te agradezco que la próxima vez toques la puerta antes de entrar a mi habitación.

 **-** Y yo que amablemente venia a hablarte de Sasuke-kun, ya que por lo que he escuchado se ha vuelto un amigo muy intimo tuyo.

Me tense ligeramente mientras la veía, no quería que se diera cuenta de mi incomodidad al nombrar a Sasuke, no era posible que supiera lo de nosotros.

 **-** No sabia de tu gusto por los pelinegros, me corrijo, de sus gustos por los pelinegros, si, Hinata posee un hermoso cabello.

Esta vez fue el turno de tensarse de Naruto, el solo observaba a Haruhi sin apartar su mirada.

 **-** Y yo que pensaba que carecías de modales, ahora de paso nos espías, que diría el consejo de esto.

 **-** No querida sobrina, que diría el consejo de que ustedes dos han estado muy unidos a dos mortales.

 **-** Hinata es una muy buena amiga, después de todo compartimos habitación y Sasuke es solo un amigo que tenemos en común, no entiendo cual es el problema, somos solo amigos, no tienes pruebas de nada, es tu palabra contra la nuestra, ¿A quien le va a creer el consejo después de saber que nos has estado espiando estos meses?

Haruhi no dijo nada, eso solo me dejo saber que no tenía pruebas, le sonreí abiertamente, ella me miro y como vino se marcho, yo suspire y vi a Naruto.

 **-** ¿Cómo sabias que no tenia pruebas?

 **-** No lo sabia, solo lo supuse, si hubiese tenido por lo menos fotos, conociéndola, nos las hubiese mostrado con superioridad, para amenazarnos, ¿No lo crees?

 **-** Si, tienes razón, bueno lo que tenemos que hacer es no hablar de nada de lo que ha pasado estos meses, pasar nuestra estadía aquí como si nada y mandar a investigar lo que les dije acerca de los hijos del sol.

 **-** Si, habrá que hacer eso, sinceramente ahora lo que quiero es estar el menos tiempo posible aquí, ya no soporto todo esto.

 **-** Ni yo Sakura-chan, ni yo, pero que se le puede hacer.

Al finalizar de charlar Naruto salió de la habitación y yo me recosté a dormir un rato, igual no tenia nada que hacer, me dormí pensando en Sasuke, realmente besarlo se había vuelto todo un vicio para mi, deseaba con todo mi ser beber de su sangre, pero tenia que controlarme, no se que pasara mas adelante, pero por ahora no deseaba que Sasuke se enterara de lo que era, por ahora estábamos bien.

 **-** Este mes aquí me ha parecido una eternidad…

Nos encontrábamos internados en el bosque, se podría decir una casa de árbol que Naruto y yo habíamos hecho hace años, era el único lugar seguro que teníamos para hablar ya que somos los únicos que conocen su ubicación.

 **-** Claro, Sasuke no esta aquí, por eso es que te ha parecido una eternidad.

 **-** Cállate, por lo que veo Sai no ha hecho buen trabajo satisfaciéndote, ya que te metes en mi vida.

 **-** Ino, Ino, cálmate, no puedes hacerle daño a Sakura, recuérdalo.

Ino me observo con ganas de matarme, yo solo le sonreí y le pique el ojo, ella suspiro frustrada mientras Sai la soltaba, se sentó al otro lado de la estancia frente a mi aun con su cara de perros, yo me eche a reír hasta que sentí un cojín en mi cara, no pude ni esquivarlo por mi ataque de risas.

 **-** Ya compórtense por favor, hemos venido a hablar algo serio.

 **-** Neji tiene razón, después de tantas investigaciones, todos los resultados sugieren que si, tenemos seguidores de los hijos del sol atrás de nosotros, tenemos que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, no se que tan cerca estén y que tanto puedan averiguar mientras estemos en la preparatoria, puede que no se expongan, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que puedan hacer, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Lo que Naruto dijo era verdad, no sabíamos de qué manera podían actuar y los que más peligraban eran Sasuke y Hinata, por estas razones era que quería evitar por completo a Sasuke y no involucrarme con el, me imagino que Naruto pensó lo mismo acerca de Hinata, que a pesar de no tener nada, se notaba que se estaba enamorando de ella.

 **-** ¿Qué creen que puedan hacer?

 **-** No se Sakura-Chan, tampoco quisiera averiguarlo, hay que estar alertas en todo momento, vigilar muy bien nuestras espaldas y si es posible la de Hinata y Sasuke, investigar mas a fondo para ver quienes son los que nos mantienen vigilados y detenerlos cuanto antes.

Eso me tenia sumamente preocupada, mañana sábado regresábamos al instituto, lo que mas quería era ver a Sasuke, abrasarlo y besarlo, pero tenia encima a Haruhi y a los hijos del sol, Haruhi no me preocupaba tanto, si le decían que me había besado con Sasuke yo vería como solucionar eso, pero que los hijos del sol intervengan es diferente, como había dicho Naruto, pueden usarlos a su favor y amenazarnos de cualquier manera, lo que me preocupaba era que se metieran con Sasuke.

Cace todo lo que pude para acostarme un rato antes de partir, vería a Sasuke y debía asegurarme estar lo mas saciada posible y no correr ningún tipo de riesgo como la otra vez.

Íbamos en el carro rumbo al instituto, pero me sentía extraña, como si algo fuera a ocurrir, no se como explicarlo, sentía como un presentimiento a que algo malo pudiera pasar cuando llegáramos, tan ensimismada me encontraba que no supe cuando llegamos hasta que Ino me hablo.

 **-** Hey, ya llegamos, se nota lo ansiosa que te encontrabas por ver a Sasuke.

La mire confusa, me señalo hacia fuera del carro y cuando gire la cabeza observe a Sasuke junto a Hinata charlando, aun no se habían fijado que acabábamos de llegar.

Al mirarlo detenidamente volví a sentir ese presentimiento en el pecho, me baje del auto rápido y camine hacia ellos, mientras me acercaba trate de divisar algo extraño a los alrededores y lo único que me pareció extraño era que nada mas nos encontrábamos nosotros, no habían mas alumnos por ahí cerca.

Sasuke me vio y me sonrió, se giro completamente y me recibió con los brazos abiertos, yo lo abrace, aun con esa sensación extraña recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Me separe un poco de el, lo mire a los ojos y le bese levemente, me separe para volverlo a abrazar, realmente me hizo falta este mes.

 **-** Yo… emm… este… Hola Hinata **-** Naruto le sonrió a Hinata apenado, me imagino se acordó del beso de despedida.

 **-** Ho-hola Naruto-kun.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hinata se acerco a Naruto, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Parame eso ahí, el beso de bienvenida debe ser igual al de despedida, así por favor si son tan amables, repitan ese beso.

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas si es posible, mientras Naruto fulmino con la mirada a Ino por lo que había dicho.

 **-** ¡Dejen sus saludos para después y vengan a buscar sus maletas!

Sai nos había gritado desde el carro acabando de sacar todas las maletas, me aleje de Sasuke para dirigirme a buscar mis pertenencias.

Al llegar a la camioneta un olor que reconocía a la perfección me llego, era el mismo olor que desprendía aquel hombre que mato a mis padres, gire en dirección a Sasuke y Hinata y lo que vi me aterro.

 **-** Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sakura.

Unos hombres estaban apuntando con unas pistolas las cabezas de Hinata y Sasuke, me quede paralizada, no podía moverme.

 **-** Veo que te has divertido estos meses, olvidaste la muerte de tus padres mientras lograbas que este humano cayera en tus redes, por lo que se, el aun no sabe quien eres tu realmente…

 **-** ¡Ya basta! Tú me quieres a mí, ¿Porque tienes que hacer esto? Ellos no tienen nada que ver, déjalos libre y tómame a mi.

 **-** Como si eso fuera tan fácil, eh Sakurita.

Instintivamente adopte una posición de pelea, al observar a mi alrededor me di cuenta que Naruto también había hecho lo mismo, mirando fijamente a Hinata, la mirada de ella detonaba miedo.

 **-** Aguarden, no planeo empezar una pelea justo aquí en un lugar publico, con retenerlos a ellos dos me basta, me voy a marchar junto a mis dos nuevos amigos y ustedes no harán nada al respecto, por que si intentan algo, así sea atacar el carro cuando este en movimiento pueden despedirse de sus preciados amigos, un solo disparo en la cabeza y listo.

Me aterre al pensar en eso, mire a Naruto el cual se enderezo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, observe a Sasuke, tenia miedo de que le pudieran hacer algo, el me miro y me sonrió, una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras una camioneta se estacionaba, los subieron obligados.

 **-** Tan solo esperen mis indicaciones, nos vemos después.

Así, la camioneta acelero picando caucho a una velocidad impresionante, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar, más nada, tenia miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle a Sasuke o lo que le pudieran decir de mi.

 **-** Vámonos de aquí **-** Sugirió Sai

 **-** Si mal no recuerdo cerca de aquí hay una casa internada en el bosque que perteneció a tus padres, vamos para allá, será mucho mejor que quedarnos aquí.

Me subí sin decir nada a la camioneta, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, tan solo miraba todo lo que dejábamos atrás por la ventana, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, volví a sentir lo mismo cuando mis padres murieron, sentía la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo, me estaba ahogando.


	6. Revelaciones

No supe que mas paso hasta que desperté en una habitación, supe que me encontraba en la casa del bosque, es una casa amplia y muy metida en el bosque para asegurar más privacidad, además de que al estar rodeada de arboles consigues muchos animales con los que saciar tu sed de sangre.

Me levante y baje las escaleras, los muchachos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, Sai sentado en un sillón mientras Ino estaba sentada en sus piernas, Neji y Ten-Ten estaban sentados en un sillón de cuatro puestos y Naruto observaba por la ventana y a juzgar por su rígida postura diría que tiene mucho tiempo de pie.

Cuando llegue a la estancia todos excepto Naruto me miraron, camine hasta llegar a donde estaba mi rubio preferido, lo abrace por la cintura recostando mi cabeza en su firme y ancha espalda, el se relajo ante mi abrazo.

Me agarro las manos y me separo de el suavemente, al quedar frente a mi, me beso la frente y se encamino a la sala.

 **-** Sai, tu llevas mas años peleando con ellos que nosotros, ¿hacia donde crees que pueden haberlos llevado?

 **-** Sinceramente no se, según lo que siempre se dijo, hay muchas edificaciones cerca de aquí que en antaño fueron usadas como refugios, pero no se cuales pueden ser, ni mucho menos tengo idea de a cual pueden haberlos llevado.

 **-** Dime todo lo que sabes acerca de esas edificaciones, tenemos que movernos y buscar donde pueden estar, no pretendo esperar indicaciones de ningún tipo de ese bastardo.

 **-** Lo único que te puedo decir es que la mayoría de esos edificios abandonados tienen que ver con la iglesia, capillas, colegios religiosos, conventos… Todo lo que tenga que ver con la iglesia y que se encuentre abandonado puede ser factible para ellos, te recuerdo que como nosotros no poseemos alma y fuimos malditos por eso, no podemos entrar en una iglesia ni nada que se le parezca, ellos lo usaron a su favor, mientras menos tiempo tengan abandonado esos edificios, mejor, ya que aun conservan la energía de lo que alguna vez fue un sitio religioso.

Naruto asintió mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en la mesa para empezar una búsqueda en su laptop.

Paso todo el día metido en la computadora buscando información de lo que le había dicho Sai, por su mirada frustrada imagine que no le estaba dando muchos resultados positivos; al caer la noche se levanto e Ino se le acerco.

 **-** ¿Encontraste algo Naruto?

 **-** La mayoría ya han sido reconstruidos y usados para otros fines, encontré unos pocos con aproximadamente un año de abandono.

 **-** Pueden servir, si buscaste la localización podemos acercarnos cuando se haga mas de noche a investigar o mandar a alguien mas para no levantar sospechas.

 **-** En este caso prefiero ir personalmente Neji, ya que si los encontramos no perderé el tiempo en ir a atacarlos.

 **-** Entiendo como te sientes Naruto, pero no puedes actuar por impulso, hay que pensar con la cabeza fría y preparar un plan, no puedes asegurar que si logras un ataque sorpresa puedan herir a Hinata, vamos con calma.

Naruto resoplo enojado por que dijo Sai.

 **-** Hay que tener en cuenta que ellos son mas que nosotros y la mayoría son hombres lobos, lo que podemos hacer es acercarnos a esos edificios y buscar indicios de que puedan estar siendo utilizados como refugio, una vez lo confirmemos actuaremos mediante un plan.

Neji tomo las riendas de líder y nos encaminamos a los lugares encontrados por Naruto.

Al amanecer regresábamos a la casa, la búsqueda había sido un fracaso total, no encontramos nada que nos dijera que alguna vez fueron usados como refugio, eso solo aumento mas la tensión de todos, en especial la mía y la de Naruto.

Lo único que nos quedaba era seguir buscando mientras esperábamos las indicaciones de Madara.

 **(Narra Autora)**

 **-** ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? **-** Le pregunto el pelinegro al hombre que los había secuestrado.

 **-** De ustedes nada, de Sakura mucho, así que me hacen el favor de comportarse, al menos que deseen morir, nos vamos a ir del país y ustedes van a actuar normal como si fuese un viaje de placer, si me dan un indicio de que quieren escapar los voy a matar.

Al terminar se bajaron de la camioneta e ingresaron al aeropuerto internacional siguiendo las órdenes de aquel tipo, se subieron al avión en silencio sin siquiera saber el rumbo de este.

Después de horas volando, Sasuke despertó a Hinata que se había quedado dormida encima suyo, ya estaban llegando. Al bajarse del avión se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en Italia, los subieron en una camioneta y los durmieron.

Hinata se removía aun con los ojos cerrados, estaba soñando algo o eso pensaba, no veía bien, todo lo encontraba borroso.

 _Difícilmente se vio a ella mucho mas pequeña,_ _estaba asustada_ _mientras alguien que iba corriendo la llevaba en su hombro, vio como una casa a los lejos se consumía en llamas, escuchaba gritos lejanos que llevaban su nombre, al girar la cabeza observo unos ojos perlados muy parecidos a los suyos y pudo distinguir una cabellara larga, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se desmayo._

 _Al abrir los ojos aun se sentía mareada y seguía viendo todo muy borroso, al parecer se encontraba en la parte trasera de una camioneta la cual iba a una velocidad excesiva, vio a su alrededor y pudo distinguir a un pequeño niño, de cabellera oscura cuando escucho una voz._

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué se supone vamos a hacer ahora? Debemos irnos del país._

 _ **-**_ _No, nos vamos a quedar aquí._

 _ **-**_ _¿Estas loco? Si nos quedamos aquí, seguro nos encuentran y si es así nos espera una muerte segura._

 _ **-**_ _Ya dije que nos quedamos aquí, ellos van a pensar eso mismo, que saldremos del país, así que no nos buscaran._

 _ **-**_ _Oye, la niña esta despertando._

 _ **-**_ _Vuélvela a dormir y ve que el niño aun no despierte, tenemos mucho trayecto que recorrer antes de cambiar de vehículo para despistarlos._

 _El hombre se le acerco colocándole algo en la nariz y después se volvió a dormir._

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada después de haber tenido ese sueño tan raro, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que había un niño pelinegro en el, volteo y encontró a Sasuke dormido a su lado, pero algo no estaba bien, sudaba bastante y se removía inquieto mientras hablaba dormido.

 **-** _¡Itachi!_

 **-** ¿Quién es Itachi? **-** Susurro Hinata.

 **-** _¡Ayúdame nii-san, onegai!_

Se despertó sobresaltado y sudando a mares mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, miro a Hinata, la cual lo miraba preocupaba.

 **-** ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **-** Si… eso creo, tuve un sueño muy extraño.

 **-** ¿De que se trataba?

 **-** No se, todo lo vi muy borroso, solo recuerdo que un hombre me cargaba mientras se alejaba corriendo, cuando mire hacia atrás, vi a una persona que no pude detallar muy bien, peleando mientras gritaba mi nombre, yo le grite que me ayudara, había una casa quemándose y después hubo una explosión que arraso con todo lo que había cerca de la casa, después desperté, fue muy extraño por que sentí en el sueño, que era un niño pequeño.

 **-** Itachi.

Sasuke la miro confundido.

 **-** Gritaste ''Itachi''

 **-** ¿Itachi? No conozco a nadie llamado así.

 **-** Después dijiste ''Ayúdame nii-san, onegai''.

 **-** Eso es muy extraño.

 **-** Yo también soñé algo parecido, un hombre corría mientras me llevaba cargada, logre divisar una casa quemándose y a una persona que gritaba mi nombre, pero a diferencia de ti, logre divisar un poco a la persona que grito y ahora que lo pienso, se me pareció a Neji.

 **-** ¿A Neji?

 **-** Tenía los ojos como yo y el cabello largo hasta la cintura, fue muy extraño.

Los dos se quedaron callados pensando en los sueños, hasta que alguien entro a la habitación interrumpiéndolos, les pregunto si tenían hambre y los dos contestaron que no, el tipo los miro y salió sin decir mas nada.

 **-** Estoy muy asustada Sasuke-kun, no se que puedan hacernos, tengo miedo.

 **-** Ya, tranquila, mientras estés conmigo veré que no te pase nada, aunque yo me encuentro muy confundido, no se quienes son esos hombres y el por que quieren a Sakura.

Hinata lo observo, ella si sabia quienes eran, si no se equivocaba se trataba de los Hijos del Sol, los que tanto querían a Sakura para matarla, se mordió la lengua y se regaño mentalmente por que quiso decirle a Sasuke la verdad, pero le había prometido a Sakura no decirle nada.

 **-** Hinata te conozco muy bien y se cuando me ocultas algo, tu mirada me lo dice ¿Acaso sabes lo que esta ocurriendo aquí? Ni se te ocurra mentirme.

 **-** Yo… yo creo saber que esta pasando Sasuke-kun, pero no puedo decirte nada, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan.

 **-** ¿Cómo es posible que tu lo sepas y yo no? ¿Sakura te lo conto y te dijo que no me dijeras nada?

 **-** No Sasuke-kun, no fue así.

 **-** ¿Entonces por que tu si sabes y yo no?

 **-** Por que fui imprudente, vi algo que no debía, por eso es que lo se.

Cuando Hinata le dijo eso, Sasuke recordó las palabras de Sakura _''Ella vio algo que no debía''_ eso paso cuando se besaron y se tuvo que ir por que necesitaba hablar con Hinata de algo.

¿Que seria ese algo que Hinata vio que Sakura tuvo que salir casi corriendo para hablar con ella?

Sasuke se hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos entendía que tenia que ver Sakura en esto.

Recordó las palabras del hombre y se pregunto ¿Quién era Sakura realmente y que le estaba ocultando? Debería de ser algo grande para que obligara a Hinata a no decirle nada, si llegaba a salir de esto, esperaría el momento para hablar con Sakura.

 **(Pov's Sasuke)**

Al llegar la noche Hinata se había quedado profundamente dormida, a excepción de mi, estaba acostado, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y en Sakura, sin querer recordé aquella noche cuando la bese por primera vez, hasta que vino a mi mente todo lo que me dijo después de habernos besado, pero lo que mas resalto fue cuando me dijo _''Eres un joven hermoso y normal humano que se cruzo en la vida de una…''_

¿Qué quiso decirme Sakura con esa frase? No lo entendía, me llamo humano, como si ella no fuese humana, no entendía esto, estaba sumamente confundido, escuche como alguien se acercaba y me hice el dormido, entraron a la habitación y se pusieron a hablar.

 **-** ¿Sabes? Ahora que los detallo bien, se me hacen muy parecidos a los niños que secuestraron hace 17 años.

 **-** ¿De quien hablas?

 **-** ¿Me vas a decir que no lo supiste? Dos niños sangre pura fueron capturados, el niño pertenecía al clan Uchiha, segunda familia sangre pura después de los Haruno y la niña pertenecía al clan Hyuuga, tercera familia sangre pura.

 **-** Pues ahora que lo dices, cada clan tiene sus características, los Uchiha tienden a ser pelinegros de ojos negros igual que este chico y los Hyuuga ojos color perla muy inconfundibles.

 **-** ¿Sera por eso que el jefe los secuestro?

 **-** No creo ni siquiera que sepa de la existencia de esos niños, estoy seguro que solo los capturo para atraer a Sakura, la cual es su mayor obsesión desde que perdió a Mebuki, su gran amor.

 **-** Debes de estar en broma, si el fue quien la mato.

 **-** Si no era de el, no era de nadie, es la única razón por la cual estamos en busca de Sakura, por su obsesión con Mebuki, por mas nada, todo lo demás es mentira, por eso ahora quiere a Sakura para el.

 **-** ¿Todo lo demás es mentira?

 **-** Cuando este clan se fundo su principal objetivo si era destruir a todos los sangre pura antes de que se siguieran propagando, pero una vez Madara tomo el mando hace cuarenta años ese objetivo cambio, pues se obsesionó completamente con la mujer del príncipe heredero, por eso es que quiere a Sakura para el solo, ella le recuerda a su gran amor del pasado.

 **-** ¿Y como se supone pretende controlarla siendo el un simple mortal?

 **-** No se, quien sabe en que esta pensando ese psicópata.

Sin más los hombres salieron de la habitación dejándome el triple de confundido ¿Quiénes se suponen son los Haruno, Uchiha y Hyuuga? ¿Eran unos clanes? ¿Sangre puras? ¿Qué significa todo eso? Además el apellido de Neji es Hyuuga y el de Sakura es Haruno, no entiendo, ¿Tiene que ver con lo que Sakura es realmente? ¿Por esa razón ella y Neji se conocen desde hace tiempo?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hinata que se removió a mi lado, abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos, realmente los ojos de ella y Neji son completamente iguales, ¿Eso era otra pista? ¿Hinata y Neji son familia? ¿Hinata sabría algo al respecto? ¿Seria eso lo que Sakura le dijo?

 **-** Sasuke-kun, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dijeron?

 **-** Respecto a los clanes, si, me parece algo absurdo, no entiendo nada.

 **-** ¿Sera por eso que mis ojos son iguales a los de Neji?

 **-** Quien sabe, a lo mejor son parientes.

 **-** Pero eso quiere decir que yo soy… No, no puede ser, es imposible.

 **-** ¿Qué tu eres que, Hinata?

Negó con la cabeza antes de responderme.

 **-** Es imposible que lo sea, igual no te puedo decir nada por que involucra a Sakura-chan, lo siento.

La mire con el ceño fruncido, me gire ignorándola y me acosté para poder dormir un poco.


	7. Te Encontre

**(Sakura Pov's)**

Había pasado una semana, una maldita semana sin saber del paradero de Sasuke ni Hinata, eso me preocupaba, no sabíamos que hacer, ya habíamos revisado todo lo que pudiese parecer un refugio y no encontramos nada.

Naruto aun seguía en su laptop buscando, Neji y Ten-Ten bebían sangre, Sai e Ino estaban sentados frente al televisor, mientras esta ultima hacia zapping, cambiaba de canal en canal sin dejar algo en concreto, cuando de repente, Sai pego un grito que hizo que todos le pusiéramos atención, incluyendo a Naruto, que había levantado su mirada de la laptop.

 **-** Ino retrocede un momento de canal.

Ino lo miro sin entender, pero igual retrocedió hasta que Sai le dijo que parara.

 **-** ¿Ángeles y Demonios? **-** Dijo Neji.

Todos los miramos con los ojos en blanco cuando nos dimos cuenta de que película se trataba.

 **-** No lo están entendiendo, rayos como se me pudo olvidar.

 **-** Como tu lo dijiste, no entendemos nada, ¿Serias tan amable de explicarnos que pasa?

 **-** A ver, los Hijos del Sol, los verdaderos, los que fundaron esa orden lo hicieron bajo el nombre de los iluminados, ya que en esos tiempos ellos por ser humanos obviamente pueden andar bajo la luz del sol y nosotros no podíamos, pero para no confundirse con ''Los Iluminados de Baviera'' se cambiaron el nombre.

 **-** Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro.

 **-** Cuando Los Hijos del Sol empezaron la caza contra nuestra especie, fue allá en Italia, ya que ahí es donde vivía tu abuelo Sakura, por imprudencias de vampiros, hubo humanos pertenecientes a la iglesia que supieron de nuestra existencia, dirigidos por un obispo en ese entonces empezaron a darnos caza, cada vez que se topaban con un vampiro lo bañaban en agua bendita para matarlo, cuando tu abuelo se entero de eso, decidió alejarse definitivo de Italia y se trajo a todos los vampiros que pudo para acá para Japón pensando que se iban a disolver, pues se equivoco, al pasar los años siguieron en busca de nosotros, pasando de generación en generación el objetivo de aniquilarnos completamente, nos tildaron de demonios, seres que no pueden vivir en este mundo.

 **-** Aja, pero insisto, que tiene que ver eso con la situación actual.

 **-** Naruto, si tan solo te callas y me dejas seguir hablando entenderías todo, tanto tu como yo quiero encontrarlos, ellos son mis amigos también, te lo recuerdo.

Naruto lo observo y se quedo callado para que Sai continuara.

 **-** Si mis sospechas son ciertas, nunca vamos a encontrar a Madara dentro del país, a pesar de que cuando el tomo el mando el objetivo de la orden cambio completamente, soy capaz de apostar que igual sigue teniendo acceso a los antiguos refugios donde eran llevados los vampiros capturados para quemarlos vivos bajo el sol.

 **-** Si tus sospechas son ciertas, ¿Significa eso que están en Italia?

Sai asintió, a lo que Neji hablo.

 **-** Italia es muy grande Sherlock…

 **-** No parecen cosas tuyas Neji, es verdad que Italia es muy grande, pero hay una ciudad que podría decirse es la máxima institución de la iglesia católica…

 **-** La Ciudad del Vaticano.

 **-** Exacto Naruto, por fin el internet sirvió de algo, cerca de ahí hay muchas edificaciones que por su antigüedad tienen pasadizos secretos y túneles subterráneos.

 **-** Entonces deberíamos tomar rumbo para Italia de una vez.

 **-** Espera un momento Naruto, no es tan fácil, ya lo dije, es la máxima institución de la iglesia católica, asi esos humanos no sepan de nuestra existencia somos los mas vulnerables, estaremos rodeados de artilugios religiosos, cualquier cosa que toquemos que este bendito nos va a afectar, tenemos que tener cuidado con todo, si ellos en verdad están ahí, seguro están dentro de un lugar al cual no podemos entrar como si nada, si nos precipitamos y nos echan agua bendita o algo que tenga que ver con la iglesia caeremos muy vulnerables y nos debilitaremos, asi es como capturaban a los vampiros, le echaban suficiente agua bendita para debilitarlo y antes de que omenzaran a sanar le colocaban un rosario bendito y bañado en agua bendita para debilitarlo momentáneamente y asi evitar que escapara.

 **-** Pero igual tenemos que ir.

 **-** Sai tiene razón Sakura, se que tenemos que ir, pero vamos a tomarlo con calma, primero que nada es buscar el medio de transporte y si es posible partir hoy mismo.

 **-** Tengo un amigo, llamado Shikamaru, el nos podrá ayudar, tiene un jet privado, si lo llamo seguro que nos lleva.

 **-** ¿Vampiro?

 **-** Humano, lo conocí hace tiempo, es un viejo amigo.

 **-** ¿Tienes un amigo humano y no me habías dicho nada?

 **-** Ino, ¿Ese no es el humano con el cual tuviste una relación?

Ino fulmino con la mirada a Ten-Ten y yo aguante la risa, Sai la miro con la ceja alzada y claramente picado por el comentario de Ten-Ten.

 **-** Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocer a Sai.

 **-** Pero por lo que veo aun mantienes el contacto con el, ¿Sabe acaso que eres un vampiro?

 **-** Si lo sabe, lo conocí en la secundaria y me enamore de el, se lo dije por que pensé que nuestra relación iba a ser duradera y se iba a extrañar por el hecho de que no iba a envejecer, y si, sigo manteniendo el contacto con el para preguntarle por su esposa e hijos.

Sai se relajo un poco por lo dicho por Ino.

 **-** Entonces llámalo, dile que es urgente y necesitamos viajar a Roma lo antes posible.

Ino me hizo caso y se dispuso a llamar a Shikamaru.

Cada uno empezó a arreglar sus pertenencias esperando la respuesta del amigo de Ino, para alivio de nosotros acepto llevarnos, nos íbamos a encontrar con el en el aeropuerto internacional, al ser un jet privado no necesitábamos de muchos papeles.

Llegamos al hangar donde se encontraba el jet privado, hasta que se nos acerco un hombre, alto, con el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, supuse seria Shikamaru.

 **-** Hola, Ino, que bueno volver a verte.

Le dio un abrazo y un beso, yo gire a ver a Sai, ya que el es muy celoso cuando se trata de Ino, trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero se le notaban los celos en la mirada.

 **-** Shika, un placer volver a verte, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Temari, los niños? Has cambiado bastante estos últimos años, estas mas maduro, pero sigues igual de atractivo.

Shikamaru sonrió y miro a Ino con más detenimiento.

 **-** No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, los años no te han afectado, pero sigues igual de hermosa, Temari y los niños se encuentran bien, de eso te venia a hablar.

Ino lo miro atentamente.

 **-** Por obvias razones no le dije que tú y yo estudiamos juntos, le dije que eres una amiga de la hija de mi jefe y que querías viajar a Italia de vacaciones junto a tus amigos.

 **-** ¿Es que Temari y los niños se encuentran aquí?

 **-** No, pero vienen de camino, me adelante para arreglar unas cosas y por que necesitaba decirte eso.

 **-** ¿Quiere decir eso que van a viajar con nosotros?

 **-** Si, fue una sorpresa recibir tu llamada, ya que hoy nosotros íbamos rumbo a Italia a visitar a la abuela de Temari.

 **-** Ah ok, entiendo, bueno déjame presentarte a mis amigos, el es Naruto, Neji, Sakura y Sai, mi novio, a Ten-Ten ya la conoces.

 **-** Un placer chicos, supongo que todos ustedes son vampiros.

 **-** Estas en lo correcto.

Sin más, nos subimos al jet esperando la llegada de Temari y los niños.

Al rato llegaron, Temari era una rubia alta, de ojos verde oscuro y cuatro coletas agarrando su cabello, llego junto a dos niñas y dos niños.

 **-** Chicos déjenme presentarles a mi esposa Temari.

 **-** Un placer conocerlos chicos.

 **-** Y nuestros cuatro hijos, Kaori, Sora, y los gemelos Takeshi y Yui.

Todos nos presentamos, Kaori era una rubia hermosa muy parecida a Temari, tenia el cabello suelto por encima de los hombros, Sora era un pelinegro muy parecido a Shikamaru de ojos verde un poco mas claro que los de Temari, y los gemelos eran lo contrario, la niña pelinegra y el niño rubio, tenían una familia muy bonita.

Todos nos sentamos esperando a que el avión despegara, me senté cerca de la ventana y Naruto se sentó a mi lado, Sai e Ino hacia la parte de atrás al igual que Ten-Ten y Neji, los hijos de Shikamaru y Temari se sentaron en la parte de adelante.

 **-** ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?

 **-** Ansiosa, espero que en verdad se encuentren en Italia, no puedo esperar a ver a Sasuke ni a Hinata.

Naruto me observo y pude ver en su mirada que el también estaba esperando ver otra vez a Hinata, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede completamente dormida.

Me desperté una hora antes de que el avión comenzara su descenso, una vez en tierra nos dispusimos a bajarnos del avión y nos despedimos de Shikamaru y su familia, casualmente en el bosque cerca de la Ciudad del Vaticano había una casa, fue donde vivió mi abuelo, nos dirigimos para allá, teníamos que idear un plan para saber como haríamos cuando encontráramos el escondite de Madara.

Al llegar a la casa me pego un fuerte olor a hombre lobo, que tampoco paso desapercibido para los demás.

 **-** Este olor quiere decir que han estado rondando la casa.

 **-** ¿En busca de que?

 **-** Quizás Madara se imagino que daríamos con el aquí en Italia y habrá mandado a investigar para saber cuando llegáramos.

Entramos en la casa y no había nada fuera de lo normal, puede que Sai tenga razón con lo que dijo.

 **-** No debemos de llamar la atención, el olor es muy fuerte, quiere decir que estuvieron hace poco aquí, no se que tan constante vigilen la casa, pero para no levantar sospechas tengo unos contactos que pueden hacernos el favor de investigar donde puede estar el escondite de Madara.

Todos asentimos y Sai llamo, después de haberle explicado un poco la situación les dijo lo de los escondite y los hombres aceptaron ayudar.

Pasaron cuatro días en los cuales no supimos noticias, hasta que esta noche llamaron a Sai y le dijeron que habían encontrado el escondite.

 **-** Acabe de hablar con Yamato y me informo todo lo que había pasado estos días y toda la información del lugar que ellos creen es el escondite.

 **-** ¿Qué, no están seguros?

 **-** Mantuvieron el lugar en vigilancia por tres días y no vieron a Madara en ningún momento, pero si vieron entrar y salir hombres lobo, por eso piensan que puede ser el escondite.

 **-** ¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos para allá.

 **-** Naruto recuerda lo que te dije, el lugar del presunto escondite es un edificio antiguo, al ser este de estructura vieja se dice que hay pasadizos subterráneos que dan al bosque, donde hay un altar en el que anteriormente quemaban a los vampiros.

 **-** Es la descripción perfecta del escondite que hemos estado buscando.

 **-** Si, por eso mismo que también pienso que Madara esta ahí.

 **-** ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

 **-** Es un convento donde preparan a niños que quieren ser obispos cuando sean adultos, por ende no se encuentra abandonado, si es asi, hay que buscar una manera de encontrar esos pasadizos sin salir afectados.

 **-** Sai, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero al saber que puede haber una posibilidad de que Hinata este ahí no me puedo quedar quieto, si quieres puedes quedarte pensando aquí o de camino allá, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí.

Sai no replico, ya no podía hacer nada para retener a Naruto, asi que salimos en busca de dicho convento.

Tuvimos un rato buscándolo hasta que por fin lo encontramos, el problema era, ¿Como rayos íbamos a encontrar los pasadizos secretos?, Justo en ese momento un hombre lobo salió, cuando se alejo lo suficiente, lo rodeamos evitando que escapara, cuando se dio cuenta de quienes éramos, iba a transformarse, pero Naruto rápidamente lo agarro del cuello y lo estrello contra un árbol fuertemente sin soltarlo, eso impidió que se transformara.

 **-** Nos vas a decir ahora mismo como damos con los pasadizos secretos.

 **-** No me puedes obligar.

Naruto lo volvió a estrellar contra el árbol, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que escupiera sangre y que árbol crujiera.

 **-** ¡Dímelo!

Naruto estaba enojado, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos.

 **-** De igual manera no pueden pasar, tienen que atravesar la capilla para poder ir al despacho que esta a su lado, allí se encuentra una biblioteca, detrás de ella esta el pasadizo.

Naruto lo agarro mas fuerte del cuello, hasta que se desvaneció, lo soltó y el lobo cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

 **-** ¿Qué tanto nos puede afectar entrar en una capilla?

 **-** Pues si te soy sincero nunca he entrado en una, asi que no se, creo que nos afecta mas si se esta llevando a cabo una misa.

 **-** Entonces manos a la obra, a estas horas de la noche dudo que se lleve a cabo una misa, entremos.

Todos me hicieron caso mientras entrabamos, cuando pase la puerta, sentí un peso encima, no sabría como explicarlo, era una sensación extraña, como si no quisieran que estuviéramos ahí, me di cuenta que nos afecto a todos.

 **-** Démonos prisa, no creo aguantar mucho esto.

Sin más nos apuramos buscando la capilla, dimos con ella por que la sensación y el malestar se iban incrementando.

 **-** ¿Y ahora?

 **-** Esta es la puerta principal, el despacho quedara al fondo, será entrar y atravesar lo más rápido que podamos la capilla hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho.

 **-** Me siento débil, creo que no podemos usar nuestra velocidad.

 **-** No eres el único, siento que me ahogo.

 **-** Vamos rápido, lo mas seguro es que empeore cuando entremos.

Sin mas entramos y corrimos lo mas que rápido que pudimos hasta que dimos con una puerta, la abrimos y entramos corriendo, Naruto fue el ultimo, cerro la puerta y se recostó en ella respirando con dificultad, Sai se acerco a la biblioteca y comenzó a ver los libros detalladamente, hasta que agarro uno del lomo y lo jalo hacia el, la biblioteca se movió hacia delante y después se corrió hacia la izquierda dejando ver un pasillo oscuro, todos entramos y la puerta se cerro.

Caminamos un largo trayecto hasta que vimos una luz un poco lejos, sentía como iba recuperando las fuerzas, cuando el pasillo termino, quedamos al aire libre, rodeada de arboles, mas adelante en una pequeña tarima estaban Hinata y Sasuke arrodillados con las manos en sus espaldas, iba a salir corriendo hasta que escuche la voz de Madara.


	8. Salvándote

Caminamos un largo trayecto hasta que vimos una luz un poco lejos, sentía como iba recuperando las fuerzas, cuando el pasillo termino, quedamos al aire libre, rodeada de arboles, mas adelante en una pequeña tarima estaban Hinata y Sasuke arrodillados con las manos en sus espaldas, iba a salir corriendo hasta que escuche la voz de Madara.

 **-** Hola nuevamente Sakura, te pido te quedes ahí **-.** Unos hombres se pusieron delante de los dos pelinegros y los apuntaron con pistolas **.-** A menos que quieras verlos morir.

Después salieron mas hombres y rodearon a todos apuntándolos con unas pistolas, excepto a mi, por el olor sabia que eran hombres lobos, Madara me hizo una señal para que me acercara, lentamente lo hice hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

 **-** Te acuerdas de las balas con las que tus padres murieron no es asi.

No era una pregunta pero igual asentí.

 **-** Pues que crees, esas pistolas están cargadas con esas mismas balas, asi que no hagas ningún movimiento en falso, además te recuerdo que no necesariamente necesito de esas balas para matar a Hinata-chan y a Sasuke-kun.

Me sonrió diabólicamente mientras se acercaba a mi, me agarro un mechón del cabello y lo olio, yo solo gire la cabeza, ese tipo de daba asco, me paso una mano por la mejilla, me agarro del mentón e hizo que volteara a verlo, me paso los dedos por los labios y se acerco para besarme, yo no podía detenerlo, cuando estaba por unir nuestros labios…

 **-** ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Escuche el grito de Sasuke, Madara se separo de mi y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, Sasuke se había levantado y cuando Madara se le acerco le metió un golpe en la cara tumbándolo al piso.

 **-** ¡No le pegues! ¡Maldito!

Madara se giro a verme, mientras Sasuke se levantaba arrodillándose otra vez al lado de Hinata, lo mire con suplica, no quería que le volvieran a pegar.

 **-** Como se nota que este humano esta enamorado de ti, ¿Qué pasara si se entera lo que tu eres realmente?

Me aterre al escucharlo, yo no quería que Sasuke se enterara y menos en esta situación, temía que si sabia lo que era, me odiase.

 **-** Por lo que veo el aun no sabe nada, díselo Sakurita, dile frente a todos nosotros lo que realmente eres.

Me quede callada, no quería.

 **-** ¡Díselo! ¿O prefieres que se lo diga yo?

Lo agarro por el cabello y lo obligo a levantarse.

 **-** ¡No le hagas daño!

 **-** Entonces dile la verdad.

Mire a Sasuke, realmente lo amaba, se lo diría, si el se alejaba de mi no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar su decisión, suspire antes de hablar.

 **-** No soy muy paciente, Sakura.

 **-** Yo… Sasuke, no soy lo que tú piensas, yo… yo no soy humana.

Sasuke me observaba fijamente esperando a que continuara.

 **-** Soy… soy un vampiro Sasuke-kun.

Lo mire, el se sorprendió bastante, vi su mirada, buscando cualquier sentimiento de miedo u odio hacia mi, pero no conseguí ninguno, eso me sorprendió, me miro a los ojos intensamente y me sonrió.

 **-** Eso no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti, Sakura.

Me sorprendí bastante por lo que dijo, le sonreí dulcemente, cosa que no le gusto a Madara ya que lo tiro contra el piso y se alejo.

 **-** ¡MALDITO! ¡Deja de hacerle daño!

Madara recogió del piso lo que parecía ser un cofre y se acerco a mí, al llegar saco un frasco de vidrio con agua en su interior.

 **-** ¿Ves esto que esta aquí?

Mis ojos se dirigieron al frasco, temía por pensar lo que era.

 **-** Es agua bendita, nunca he visto personalmente lo que tanto puede afectar a los vampiros, ¿Probamos?

 **-** Ya me tienes aquí, ¿Porque simplemente no me disparas y acabas con esto de una vez?

 **-** Porque dispararte significa matarte y eso no esta en mis planes Sakurita, hace años conocí a tu madre, me enamore perdidamente de Mebuki, pero lamentablemente no fui suficiente para ella, ya que se enamoro de un vampiro, eso fue mi perdición, no podía pelear contra un ser inmortal, asi que decidí tomar el control de esta orden para matar a tu padre y poder secuestrar a Mebuki y hacerla mía, mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando me entere que tu madre se había vuelto un vampiro, ya no era la misma humana frágil de la que me había enamorado, caí en la desesperación, no sabia que hacer, hasta que supe que había tenido a una hermosa niña muy parecida a ella, nunca quise hacerle daño a tu madre, pero que mejor venganza que secuestrar a su hija y tenerla solo para mi, claro tuve que tomar medidas drásticas y matarlos a ambos.

Mientras Madara decía todo aquel discurso, me concentre en las ataduras de Hinata, después de haber despertado mis poderes aquel día cuando detuve las balas, seguí practicando y me di cuenta que tenia el poder de mover objetos con la mente, telequinesis, asi que concentrándome lo mas que pude, hice todo lo posible por aflojar el amarre de las cuerdas.

 **-** ¡Estas enfermo! **-** Me distrajo lo último que había dicho, en verdad estaba enfermo.

 **-** Si, puede que si, pero enfermo de amor Sakura.

Al decir eso, abrió el frasco y se mojo una mano, me arrojo el agua sobrante y yo sentí como me quemaba.

 **-** ¿Lo sientes? Si, duele, igual como me dolió a mí la traición de tu madre.

 **-** Ustedes nunca fueron nada, no puedes decir que te traiciono.

 **-** Traiciono su lealtad como mi amiga, se fue con tu padre y no me dijo nada, ella nunca supo que yo conocía de la existencia de los vampiros desde mucho antes, ya que yo estaba destinado a tomar el mando de Los Hijos del sol.

Volvió a echarme agua, esta vez más que antes, me echo en el pecho y me dolió bastante, sentía como la piel se me quemaba.

 **-** Si, sufre, quiero verte sufrir como yo sufrí por culpa de tu madre.

Empecé a curarme y nuevamente me echo agua impidiendo que el proceso de curación se completara.

 **-** A juzgar por la manera lenta de curarte, diría que no te has alimentado, no has bebido sangre o me equivoco.

Tenía razón, en mi mente solo estaba el hecho de que teníamos que encontrar a Sasuke y Hinata antes de que los mataran, que no pensé en alimentarme, mi cuerpo sanaba lentamente y me dolía.

 **-** Subamos de nivel.

Del mismo cofre saco un rosario.

 **-** Este rosario se encuentra bendito por el mismísimo Papa, pero igual no me conformo.

Lo metió en el frasco bañándolo con el agua bendita, después me lo coloco, no pude aguantar el ardor y grite, sentí como se me iba quemando la piel del cuello y cuando las gotas bajaron por mi cuerpo me deje caer de rodillas, no podía soportarlo, me ardía demasiado, me sentía mareada, alce la vista, observe como pude a Hinata desatando a Sasuke, los hombres que los apuntaban los habían ignorados mientras veían como Madara me hacia sufrir, mi cuerpo estaba débil pero aun asi trataba de regenerarse, el proceso de curación era lento, por el hecho de tener el rosario y también que no me había alimentado muy bien los últimos días.

 **-** ¿Quieres sangre, Sakura?

Me agarro de un brazo y me levanto obligándome a ponerme de pie, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban logre mantenerme de pie.

 **-** Yo te puedo ofrecer sangre.

Saco un cuchillo militar y se corto la mano, logrando asi que suficiente sangre saliera de la herida, sin poder evitarlo mis sentidos se activaron, lo tenía demasiado cerca y el olor de la sangre me aturdió.

 **-** No necesito de tu sangre **-.** Se que mis ojos se habían tornado rojos y sentí al hablar mis colmillos mas largos y como se me hacia agua la boca, tuve que controlarme para no tirármele encima.

 **-** Tu cuerpo parece decir otra cosa.

 **-** Es solo una simple reacción a la sangre humana.

 **-** Ya que rechazas mi sangre **-** Fingió ofenderse **-** Quisiera saber que tanto puedes soportar el que te apuñale este cuchillo bañado en agua bendita.

Cuando me di cuenta, baño el cuchillo en agua bendita muy rigurosamente, tardándose lo justo, por que en ese instante vi como Hinata se acercaba muy rápido en mi dirección y llego en el preciso momento para atravesarse y que Madara le clavara el cuchillo a ella en el abdomen en vez de a mi, mire con horror como Hinata caía al piso escupiendo sangre, justo antes de caer había agarrado un extremo del rosario haciendo que se rompiera.

Me tire en el piso y la sostuve en mis brazos, el olor a su sangre me llego a la nariz, pero me contuve, no era momento para pensar en eso, al alzar la mirada observe como Sasuke llegaba corriendo y le metía un golpe en la cara a Madara, el se alejo agarrándose la nariz, cuando me vine a dar cuenta Naruto se había acercado a mi.

 **-** ¡Hinata! Por favor Hinata respóndeme, aguanta, te sacaremos de aquí.

 **-** M-me du-ele… **-** Hinata respiraba con dificultad y botaba sangre por la boca.

Naruto le extrajo el cuchillo y se levanto en busca de Madara.

 **-** Sasuke, quédate con ella.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Naruto que había agarrado a Madara del cuello mientras lo levantaba del suelo, me acerque y le arrebate el cuchillo a Naruto de la mano.

 **-** Un cuchillo, un arma muy filosa que puede hacer que un mortal se desangre rápidamente, en lo personal nunca he matado a un ser humano, ¿Qué te parece si te conviertes en mi primera vez?

Vi el terror en los ojos de Madara, Naruto lo agarro mucho mas fuerte del cuello que creí se lo rompería, mirándolo a los ojos lo apuñale, para su dolor muy lentamente en el mismo lugar donde había apuñalado a Hinata, se retorció del dolor y escupió sangre.

 **-** ¡Les ordeno que ataquen!

Los lobos solamente lo observaron sin hacer ningún movimiento.

 **-** Seguíamos tus órdenes por que fuimos desterrados de nuestra manada, no porque te fuéramos leales, esto te lo buscaste tu solo, sinceramente nunca quise entrometerme con los vampiros.

Dicho eso y para sorpresa de todos soltó el arma y se dirigió al bosque a la vez que se transformaba marchándose de ahí, acto seguido los demás hombres lobos hicieron lo mismo, dejándonos a nosotros nada mas, Naruto miro a Madara y le sonrió maliciosamente.

 **-** Vamos a ver cuanto duras hasta que te encuentren, vivo o muerto.

Giro el cuchillo aun incrustado en Madara y se lo saco, lo dejo caer al piso mientras este se quejaba de dolor, nos dimos la vuelta acordándonos de Hinata, estaba en un mal estado.

 **-** ¿Qué hacemos? **–.** Pregunto Ino **.-** No podemos llevarla a un hospital harían demasiadas preguntas.

 **-** No estamos muy lejos de la casa, si nos apuramos podemos llegar antes de que se desangre.

 **-** ¿Y cuando lleguemos que va a pasar?

 **-** Tratare de curarle la herida, el resto depende de su fuerza de voluntad.

 **-** ¿Y si no se recupera? **-.** Esta vez había sido Naruto.

 **-** Dependerá de la decisión de Sakura.

Sai me miro y supe a lo que se refería, dependía de mí el dejar morir a Hinata o transformarla en vampiro.

No me pregunten como, pero se que después de unos minutos habíamos llegado a la casa, Naruto entro a una hitación seguido de todos, yo ya no podía soportar mas el olor de la sangre de Hinata asi que me quede fuera junto con Sasuke, el cual se detuvo cuando yo pare de caminar.

 **-** Sasuke… yo… lo siento.

 **-** Dime algo Sakura, ¿Habías pensado en decirme alguna vez, que eres un vampiro?

 **-** No se, quería decírtelo, pero me daba miedo, por eso llegue tener la posibilidad de nunca decírtelo.

 **-** ¿Porque?

 **-** Por miedo a como reaccionaras, tengo miedo de que pienses que soy un monstruo, tengo miedo de que me temas o incluso me odies.

Alce la mirada y lo vi, el se acerco lentamente a mi hasta que me acorralo contra una mesa.

 **-** Vampiro, hombre lobo, mutante, puedes ser lo que sea, pero nunca te tendría miedo, Sakura yo estoy enamorado de ti, mi corazón te pertenece.

Me rozo los labios suavemente.

 **-** Te amo.

Después de su confesión me beso, había extrañado tanto su sabor, la textura de sus labios, le correspondí ansiosa, deseosa de sus labios, el se separo de mi buscando aire, yo trate de controlarme, no podía perder el control, me sentía agotada, necesitaba sangre y Sasuke era una fuente de sangre muy tentadora para mi, pero realmente moría por volver a besarlo, cuando me acerque a sus labios, un grito nos interrumpió.

 **-** ¡Sakura! Rápido por favor, sube, es Hinata.

Me separe de Sasuke y subí lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras, al entrar a la habitación me di cuenta que Hinata estaba acostada en una cama rodeada por todos, me acerque y vi que Naruto le sostenía la mano, el palpitar del corazón de Hinata era muy lento.

 **-** Ha derramado mucha sangre, su cuerpo no va a resistir tanta perdida, si no se hace nada, morirá.

Me coloque a un lado de la cama, Hinata me miro y me sonrió.

 **-** Quizás esa puñalada no te hubiese matado… pero no me arrepiento de haberme atravesado… mi cuerpo reacciono solo… he llegado hasta este punto… porque no quiero morir…

La vi, sorprendida de sus palabras.

 **-** Se lo difícil que es para ti estar aquí… rodeada de tanta sangre… Sakura no te voy a pedir que me muerdas… me imagino lo difícil que seria para ti hacerlo… esa decisión queda en tus manos… si me he de convertir en un vampiro… quiero que sea tu decisión… que tu me conviertas…

La observe detenidamente, no sabia que hacer, no quería que Hinata muriera, no después de que había recibido una puñalada que no era para ella, pero tenia miedo de que si la mordía y bebía su sangre no pudiera parar y terminaría matándola, no sabia que hacer, su confesión me dejo sin habla.

 **-** Sakura, por favor **-.** Observe a Naruto cuando me hablo **.-** Hinata quiere que lo hagas tu, me lo dejo bien claro, te lo pido, no la dejes morir.

 **-** Se lo que Hinata significa para ti, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que va a pasar si la convierto, ya no será la misma de siempre, eso si logro detenerme y no la mato.

 **-** Confió en ti Sakura-chan, se que puedes hacerlo, por favor.

La respiración de Hinata se volvió mas pesada mientras el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba.

 **-** Esta sufriendo un paro cardiaco **-** Anuncio Sai.

 **-** ¡NO! Hinata por favor… ¡Sakura te lo ruego, no dejes que muera!

Mire a Hinata, su respiración se volvió irregular, abrió los ojos y miro a Naruto, su corazón se estaba deteniendo, susurro su nombre y cerro los ojos… Cuando su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse completamente, me acerque a su cuello y la mordí.

Cuando su sangre entro a mi organismo sentí un éxtasis, tenía un sabor muy delicioso, sentí que no podía detenerme, cerré los ojos y vi a Hinata sonriéndome ampliamente.

 _ **-**_ _Gracias, Sakura-chan._

Con todo mi esfuerzo me separe de ella, la observe ahí en la cama con los ojos cerrados, mientras trataba de calmarme.

 **-** Se estabilizo, el sobrevivir al veneno de Sakura depende de Hinata.

 **-** Gracias, Sakura-chan, te lo agradezco.

Sin mas salí de la habitación e incluso de la casa, necesitaba aire urgentemente, no podía estar encerrada mas tiempo con el olor de la sangre de Hinata, no después de haberla probado, trate de regular mi respiración, trate de calmarme, me sentía acelerada, aun tenia sed, quería mas sangre, de pronto siento que hay una persona detrás de mi, por el olor se que es Sasuke, pero estaba tan alterada que lo único que quería era saltarle al cuello y beber de su sangre, me encontraba en una lucha interna.

 **-** Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **-** Sasuke, por favor, aléjate, necesito que te vayas.

 **-** No me pidas que me aleje de ti, Sakura.

 **-** No lo entiendes, tengo mucha sed y tú en este preciso momento eres una fuente de sangre, si no te alejas y no soy capaz de controlarme, te matare antes de que te me puedas acercar, necesito saciar mi sed.

En todo ese tiempo le estuve dando la espalda, me negaba voltearme, quizás si lo hacia y lo miraba a los ojos conseguiría controlarme, pero me negaba absolutamente a que me viera en este estado.

 **-** Sasuke, entra a la casa **,** esto no es un juego, al menos que quieras arriesgar tu vida o quieras seguir haciendo sufrir a Sakura, quédate aquí.

 **-** ¿Sufrir?

 **-** ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Primero que nada, ella siente una debilidad por tu sangre, después esta el hecho de que tiene tiempo sin alimentarse y se encuentra completamente débil y la fuente de energía, la fuente de sangre que le pide su cuerpo esta justamente aquí y eres tu, asi que no te lo voy a repetir otra vez, entra a la casa.

Supe que Sasuke le había hecho caso a Naruto por que sentí sus pasos alejarse, mi cuerpo se tenso, sabiendo que Sasuke se alejaba y con el la sangre.

 **-** Neji dijo que cerca de aquí hay una manada de lobos grises, Ino y Ten-Ten están cuidando de Hinata, yo también necesito alimentarme, ¿Vamos?

No tuve necesidad de responderle a Naruto, simplemente eche a correr y el justo detrás de mi.


End file.
